Entre los dos
by ASUKA02
Summary: Intentar resolver la vida amorosa de su amigo había complicado la suya.
1. Mariposas

**¡Feliz día del NaruSaku!,** me hubiese gustado escribir algo referente a la fecha pero apenas ayer vi el calendario y recordé lo importante de este día para nuestra pareja.

Revisando mis borradores vi que tengo una lista de al menos 17 historias milticapitulos en proceso, algunas les faltan capítulos y otras sólo editar y corregir. He decidido no guardarlas más y compartirlas con ustedes mientras aun puedo hacerlo, una de ellas es esta y este capítulo lo escribí en el 2015. Que rápido pasa el tiempo.

* * *

**Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Kishimoto. **Esta historia también se encuentra publicada en mi perfil de wattpad, no está autorizada su publicación en ningún otro lugar.

.

_**-Entre los dos-**_

_By ASUKA02_

_**Capitulo 1: Mariposas  
.**_

Apenas entró en el Ichiraku-ramen reconoció la espalda de Naruto sentado frente a la barra, él estaba comiendo solo. Sakura avanzó hacía él y apoyó los codos en el mostrador, antes de hablarle ya Naruto había percibido la presencia de su amiga, quien había sido delatada por el suave aroma de su perfume.

La ninja pidió una orden para llevar y giró su torso hacia Naruto. —Hola Naruto, ¿cómo va tu relación con Hinata?

Los había visto en varias ocasiones paseando por la aldea.

—¿Eso que te importa? —respondió sin mirarla, concentrado sólo en comer.

El tono frío y la respuesta del joven la dejó sorprendida, aunque su reacción fue enfadarse por la mala educación del rubio.

—¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?!, soy tu amiga, claro que me importa.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. —Estoy saliendo con ella como me lo pediste. —dijo antes de llevarse el tazón a la boca para ingerir el liquido.

Sakura arrugó la frente, él lo hacía ver como si hubiera aceptado hacer un favor.

—No puedes salir con ella sólo porque yo te lo recomendé, Hinata es bonita, es amable, pertenece a una familia adinerada y tiene pechos grandes, creí que a todos los hombres le gustaban los pechos grandes.

Naruto se levantó dejando el tazón vacio, su plan era comer más pero con ella allí hablándole y amargándole la existencia se le quitó el apetito, sacó su monedero con forma de sapito, Sakura lo observaba analizando cada movimiento del rubio.

—¿Por qué no te gusta Hinata?—le preguntó intrigada.

Él dejó el dinero al lado del tazón de ramen y luego se giró para irse, pero Sakura lo sostuvo de un brazo, —¿porque te importa? —replicó fastidiado.

—Para poder ayudarte.

Naruto rió con ironía, —porque ella no eres tú.

Perfecto, eso sirvió para que Sakura lo soltara inmediatamente, Uzumaki se marchó dejando a la pelirosa fría, esa sinceridad con que lo había dicho la dejó en blanco. No era la primera vez.

_¿Acaso el amor infantil de Naruto hacia ella no era rivalidad por saber su gusto por Sasuke-kun?_

Diez horas después Sakura daba vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir, se sentía culpable, la atormentaba saber que Naruto estaba saliendo con Hinata sólo porque ella se lo sugirió.

Eso no podía seguir siendo de esa manera, necesitaba abrirle los ojos a Naruto, liberarlo de esa carga. Él merecía ser feliz, si no era Hinata, que fuese con alguna otra mujer, en algún otro momento, tenía que decírselo.

La ninja salió de la cama, se vistió con su ropa habitual, abrió la ventana y saltó del balcón, corrió hasta estar frente al departamento de Naruto. En ese momento para Sakura lo más importante era hablar con Naruto.

Pero la edificación donde vivía su amigo estaba cerrada, no podía ir a visitarle, _"claro son las dos de la mañana",_ pensó en la posibilidad de dejar la conversación para mañana, pero mañana no sería lo mismo, no podría pegar un ojo si no resolvía eso ya.

—Vaya, tendré que trepar y entrar por el techo.

Hizo memoria hasta recordar donde era que quedaba el departamento de Naruto.

El rubio estaba durmiendo boca abajo cuando comenzó a escuchar dentro de sus sueños la voz de Sakura-chan llamándolo.

—Naruto despierta.

—..

—¡Naruto!.

—Mmm, esta bueno, otro tazón de ramen, mmm...

Balbuceaba dormido, Sakura entornó los ojos, _"hasta cuando duerme sueña que está comiendo ramen"_

—¡Narutoooo!

Gritó quitándole la sabana, eso sí lo despertó, asustado Naruto rodó en la cama y se llevó una mano al pecho. _"Qué demonios" _pensó viendo a su amiga.

—Sí que tienes el sueño pesado. —le dijo mirándolo con expresión divertida, le había dado un buen susto.

Ella hablaba como si fuese de lo más normal estar en una habitación ajena en medio de la madrugada. El ninja rubio frotó sus ojos sin creer que ella estaba ahí, parpadeó un par de veces, pero no era un sueño, ella en realidad estaba allí.

—¿Sakura-chan que haces aquí? —le preguntó sentado en medio de la cama. Estaba con su pijama blanca de rayas azules y el pelo revuelto.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos —no podía dormir, me quede pensando en lo que dijiste, así que vine a libérate de tu carga, no tienes que salir con Hinata si ella no te gusta.

Él levantó una ceja, Sakura-chan a veces era muy impredecible, ni en un millón de años hubiera imaginado que ese era el motivo de su visita.

—¿No podías esperar hasta mañana? —le preguntó con algo de diversión.

Sakura se sintió estúpida al darse de cuenta de que estaba actuando como una loca, y ella siempre se considero una persona muy racional.

Avergonzada miró hacia la pared y mostrando su característico orgullo con él respondió —ya te lo dije, estaba preocupada, somos amigos, también me importa tu felicidad.

Él gateó hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama, podía sentir que estaba siendo sincera, él también lo fue cuándo le dijo aquello en la mañana.

—Ya no puedo romper mi relación con Hinata, ella me dijo que me ama.

Sakura lo miró, Naruto se veía preocupado y todo era por su culpa, Uzumaki más que preocupado se sentía presionado, agobiado y cansado de la farsa en que se había convertido su vida.

—Lo siento, lamento haberte metido en este aprieto.

Ella se veía muy afectada.

—¿Sakura-chan no sientes nada por mí?, ¿nada, nada?. —le preguntó con interés.

Él estaba dispuesto a seguir con Hinata ya que era una buena mujer, pero si tan sólo Sakura le diera una oportunidad todo sería mejor.

Ella dudo antes de decir, —te quiero, eres mi amigo.

—Yo también te quiero y eres mi amiga, pero te quiero de una forma muy diferente a la que quiero a Hinata.

Sakura se mordió el labio preocupada, no quería que su amigo saliera con Hinata por obligación, quería que él fuese feliz.

—¿No existe ninguna posibilidad de que te enamores de ella? —le preguntó esperanzada de poder resolver todo.

—Lo mismo quisiera saber yo de ti, ¿no te gusto ni un poco?

—...

—¿Qué tal si nos besamos?, si no sientes nada, renunciaré a ti para siempre, lo prometo. —se atrevió a proponer él sentándose en el suelo.

—¿Besarnos? —musitó poniéndose nerviosa.

Si se besaban ese sería su primer beso, y lo había estado reservando para Sasuke-kun, pero también era la oportunidad para que Naruto renunciara a ella definitivamente, porque sintiera o no algo, ella iba a negarlo.

La ninja suspiró resignada —todo sea por el bien de la causa, no harás que sienta nada, deberías renunciar a mi definitivamente.

Se sentó frente a Naruto en el suelo, ambos se ruborizaron levemente cuando ella se acercó dejando las palmas de sus manos en el piso, Uzumaki se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y Sakura cerró los ojos, antes de unir sus labios susurró sobre su boca.

—Promete que no se lo dirás a nadie nunca. —le pidió ella.

—Lo prometo, será un secreto entre los dos.

Con el corazón de ambos martillando en sus pechos, Sakura rosó con sus labios los labios masculinos atrapando el labio inferior, lo chupó levemente, intentaba hacer un beso simple, pero Naruto giró su cabeza unos ochenta grados abriendo levemente la boca, atrapó el rostro de la pelirosa entre sus manos y comenzó a mover sus labios sincronizándose con ella.

Un beso lleno de ternura y respeto, por fin después de tantos años de espera estaba besando a la chica de sus sueños, "_era verdad lo de las mariposas en el estómago",_ pensaba que eso sólo era una mentira, porque sus mariposas nunca habían mostrado señales de vida cuando besaba a Hinata.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza separando ligeramente sus labios para tomar aire, Naruto aprovechó esa ranura para deslizar la punta de su lengua, ella no lo rechazó, lo estaba dejando besarla, ¿por qué no se apartaba?

La escuchó jadear suavemente aspirando un poco de aire sin ser capaz de separarse, ella no quería separarse, y él estaba poniendo todo su empeño en ese instante si esa era la forma de convencerla, de enamorarla.

—Te quiero Sakura-chan —susurró sobre sus labios.

Siguieron besándose hasta que de repente Sakura lo empujo bruscamente y lo miró asustada. —¡metiste tu lengua en mi boca!, ¡qué asco!

—Hace un momento no parecía que te diera asco. —replicó sonriendo, aun podía sentir el sabor de su amiga.

—Es-estaba muy impresionada para poder apartarme, —respiró varias veces tratando de calmarse, estaba nerviosa, avergonzada y asustada por lo que había hecho, —¿besas a Hinata de esa manera?

—No, ella es muy tímida, con algo así podría desmayarse.

Sakura se tocó los labios inconscientemente, Naruto prácticamente le había comido la boca, despertando un torbellino dentro de ella, creyó que esa tontería de las mariposas en el estomago eran mentira, aún las sentía furiosas revoloteando como locas.

Se tocó la boca del estomago intentando calmarlas, estaban alborotadas por Naruto. Eso era demasiado estúpido para poder siquiera pensarlo.

—¿Y sentiste algo? —le preguntó curioso, era un momento de suspenso en la vida de Naruto.

La cara de Hinata llegó a la mente de Sakura, no quería que Hinata sufriera por su causa, quizás Naruto por su propia cuenta terminaba esa relación.

La pelirosa esquivando la mirada del ninja respondió —no, no sentí nada.

Se levantó de suelo temblando como gelatina y salió de la habitación, Naruto no la siguió, estaba decepcionado de la respuesta, pero la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que mentía, sabía de esa gran dificultad de ella para decirle palabras con cariño, también esa necedad de querer emparejarlo con Hinata.

El jinchuriki recostó la espalda de la cama recordando ese beso, que no olvidaría nunca. _"aunque digas que no, tus labios me besaron" _


	2. Hinata

Aquí la continuación, muchas gracias por el apoyo que le están dando a esta historia, nos leemos en el siguiente.

Ya tengo casi listo el capítulo final de **Orgullo Naranja**, espérenlo.

* * *

**-Entre los dos-**

**Cap. 2: Hinata**

**.**

Con nervios Hinata tocó la puerta del departamento de Naruto, sería la primera vez que estaría allí, los nervios la tenían algo enferma y temblorosa.

Naruto-kun le había citado para verse allí, no quería hacerse ideas equivocadas, pero estar sola con él en su departamento la ponía más insegura de lo que ya era.

—Hola Hinata. —la saludo él apenas le abrió la puerta. —pasa.

La pelinegra entró y vio el desorden y la suciedad en la casa del rubio, él no era muy ordenado, tampoco era como que recibiera muchas visitas.

—Naruto-kun, deberíamos limpiar un poco esto.

El ninja movió algunos envases de comida vacios y despejo el sofá para que ella pudiera sentarse. No había tenido tiempo de limpiar, guiado por un impulso se había levantado temprano esa mañana y había salido a la calle, para por primera vez usar un ave mensajera y enviarle un mensaje a Hinata citándola para verse ahí.

—Sí, limpiaré después.

Dijo con algo de impaciencia, no quería que nada lo distrajera de lo que tenía planeado hacer.

—Naruto-kun, ¿por qué quisiste que nos viéramos aquí?, tuve que venir escondida, si mi padre se entera no le gustará.

—Disculpa Hinata, pero es que quería hablar contigo sin que nadie nos pudiera interrumpir.

Era verdad, cada vez que estaban en una cita, algún conocido los interrumpía.

—¿Que pasa Naruto-kun?, —le preguntó preocupándose.

La seriedad del joven le hacía anticipar una posible ruptura.

Naruto se pasó una mano por la cabeza, ya había pensado mucho en lo que le diría, pero aún así no dejaba de ser una situación difícil.

Se sentó al lado de la chica y giró su torso para verla mejor.

—Eres una chica bonita Hinata y amable, me agradas, pero no me siento cómodo con esta relación, yo comencé a salir contigo porque creí que era la mejor forma de agradecer tu amor por mí, pero ahora sé que no es la mejor forma de hacerlo, quisiera que fuéramos sólo amigos, ¿podemos?

La sinceridad con que él hablaba lo hizo admirar más la honestidad Naruto. Desde que habían comenzado a salir una parte de ella esperaba el momento en que todo acabara, que el sueño terminara.

—Está bien Naruto-kun, no tenias que sentirte en deuda, yo tampoco me estaba sintiendo cómoda, podemos seguir siendo amigos, no te preocupes. —dijo con voz suave tratando de sonreír. Estaba triste aunque no quería demostrarlo.

Siempre fue su deseo que Naruto se fijara en ella, cuando comenzaron a salir fue como un sueño hasta que comenzó a notar los detalles, de cómo al rubio se le iban los ojos cuando vea a Haruno, pero como había sido la misma Sakura que la incito a salir con Naruto pensó que ya que él no podía estar con la chica que le gustaba, ella podía darle todo el amor que Haruno-san no podía ofrecerle.

—¡Gracias Hinata!, —sopló sintiéndose mucho mejor, —es un gran alivio de verdad.

.

.

.

Algunos días después Sakura pasaba frente a la floristería Yamanaka cuando Tenten e Ino la llamaron, entró saludándolas.

—Te vas a poner gorda si te comes eso. —la fastidió Ino.

La pelirosa llevaba una cajita de dulces donde se podía ver claramente dos donas de chocolate y dulce de leche con una capa extra de caramelo.

—¿Ahora me dirás que comer?, no es algo que haga a diario, a veces hay que darse pequeños gustos.

—¿Supiste que Naruto y Hinata terminaron? —le dijo Ino ya no pudiendo contener el notición.

—En realidad no eran novios Hinata me dijo que sólo estaban saliendo y decidieron no seguir haciéndolo —intervino Tenten.

Sakura se sintió muy culpable, _"tengo que hablar con Naruto" _pensó preocupada.

—¿No es lo mismo salir con alguien y ser novios? —cuestionó Ino.

—Me voy, luego nos vemos.

Sakura se fue dejando a las otras dos conversando sobre Naruto y Hinata.

_"Seguro fue Naruto quien termino con ella", "debería sentirme aliviada, ya no saldrá con ella sólo porque se lo recomendé"_

Sin embargo Sakura se sentía culpable y esa culpabilidad la llevo directo hacía el departamento del rubio, cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta él la abrió, quedando ella con la mano en el aire.

—Sakura-chan, —vio la cajita de dulces con las dos donas y sonrió, —¿viniste a compartirlas conmigo?

—Idiota —replicó entrando al apartamento, —terminaste con Hinata por mí, ¿verdad?, te dije que no sentí nada.

Naruto cerró la puerta, —lo hice por mí, voy a estar soltero hasta que otra chica me guste más que tú. —sonrió con socarronería, recientemente había descubierto que le gustaba ponerla nerviosa.

Ante esa respuesta Sakura no sabía que decir, de pronto estaba poniéndose nerviosa, pero ocultó sus emociones cruzándose de brazos y lo regañó.

—Acabas de perder a una buena chica, Hinata era buena para ti.

Por alguna extraña razón no podía sentir el enfado de su amiga, parecía que Sakura-chan estuviera fingiendo.

—Sakura-chan, no te preocupes por eso, ya llegara una mujer para mi, mientras seguiré soltero y feliz.

La ninja giró en redondo para darle la espalda, poniendo distancia entre los dos —bien, es tu decisión, yo no volveré a decirte con quien salir.

Sakura se marchó, Naruto no era un idiota como ella decía, sabía que aun no era un buen momento para intentar tener una relación con ella, aun estaba muy reciente lo de Hinata.

El rubio sopló masajeando uno de sus hombros, se sentía muy bien ahora que de nuevo es un hombre soltero.


	3. Comprometidos

_Hola, no recuerdo si lo dije antes, pero esta es una historia corta, como de 10 o 13 capítulos, es simple y quizás hasta aburrida, lo que si tiene es mucho romance narusaku. Lamento la demora, estuve muy ocupada, pero ya estoy libre para escribir jaja. Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y follows, nos leemos en el siguiente. _

* * *

**-Entre los dos-**

**Cap. 3: Comprometidos**

**..**

—¿Comprometidos?, —dijo Sakura perpleja.

Ambas amigas estaban almorzando en el cafetín del hospital, Ino sonrió con satisfacción.

—Sí, ¿porque te extrañas tanto?

—Nunca me imaginé que lo tuyo con Sai se pusiera tan serio, Sai a veces llega a ser molesto, ¿estás segura de que quieres vivir con alguien así?

Sakura no se sentía capaz de soportar a Sai todos los días, para llevarse bien con él era mejor no hablar mucho con el joven, sólo de esa manera conseguían llevar una misión en paz.

—Sai conmigo es diferente, si hace algo que no me gusta se lo

explico y luego no vuelve a hacerlo, será un marido perfecto.

Sakura levantó ambas cejas y después comenzó a reír, tal parecía que su amiga estuviera hablando de una mascota, —así que Sai te obedece, y

por eso te quieres casar con él, que interesante.

—¿Y tú Sakura? —interrumpió la risa de su amiga mirándola fijamente.

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Vas a seguir esperando a Sasuke-kun?

Haruno enseguida se sintió incómoda, atacada, ¿qué de malo había en querer

seguir estando soltera?, ¿porque la urgencia en casarse?.

—No puedes pasarte toda la vida esperando a Sasuke-kun, no es el único hombre

del planeta.

De nuevo Sakura se estaba sintiendo atacada.

—Eso lo sé, además para tu información ya me he besado antes con otro chico.

Quería que Ino dejara de burlarse de ella, sólo por eso se lo dijo.

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida y se aferró al brazo de la pelirosa para interrogarla —¿quién?, ¿cuándo y dónde?, ¿por qué no me lo habías contado?

Sakura se arrepintió de haber hablado demás, Ino insistió, —eso no te lo diré, —respondió con decisión, la rubia no le soltaba el brazo —ya tengo que regresar a mi turno Ino, suéltame.

—Bien, te dejaré, pero tienes que contarme todo.

Salió del cafetín sintiendo la mirada de Ino en su espalda, le había gustado por

primera vez no quedar como una santurrona delante de su amiga.

Aunque ya había pasado un tiempo desde ese beso con Naruto, a veces recordaba ese momento y comenzaba a dudar sobre sus sentimientos por Sasuke-kun.

.

.

En otra calle de la aldea, más precisamente en el restaurante Ichiraku-ramen dos

ninjas almorzaban mientras hablaban.

—¡¿Casarte con Ino?! —chilló Naruto impresionado.

—Sí, ya estamos comprometidos, pero será dentro de un año que nos casaremos.

Naruto estaba impresionado, con esa aptitud a veces molesta de Sai y tenía una

chica que lo quería y se casaría con él, el rubio evaluó su vida amorosa, ¿qué vida amorosa?, ya no tenía una.

—Vaya, te felicito entonces, Ino es bonita, aunque sí que le gusta armar escándalos. —recordó Naruto.

—Ino me dijo que le gustaría que tú y Sakura fuesen los padrinos de nuestra boda.

—¿Sakura-chan y yo? —repitió más sorprendido.

—Ya que son nuestros amigos más cercanos.

—Bueno cuenta conmigo, aunque no sé si Sakura-chan quiera compartir ese lugar

conmigo.

Bajó la cabeza y continuó comiendo. Él había mantenido las distancias con su amiga pelirosa para no hacerla sentir presionada después de aquel beso, pero necesitaba verla al menos dos veces a la semana, normalmente lo hacía desde lejos sin que ella lo notara, sin acercarse a hablarle.

—Naruto, ¿qué estás esperando para hablarle de tus sentimientos?

El rubio arrugó la frente, no quería que Sai se metiera en sus asuntos personales.

—Yo no quiero su lastima, ni la tuya. —dijo evitando decir que la pelirosa ya sabía de sus sentimientos y no los aceptaba.

Sai pensó un momento, entendía el punto de Naruto, pero creía que estaba perdiendo su valioso tiempo sin hacer nada —¿estás seguro de que no le importan tus sentimientos?, porque ella en ocasiones parecía enamorada de ti.

El rubio se enfado, —no digas estupideces, no es tan fácil como que yo le guste un poco, Sakura-chan ama a Sasuke y lo va a esperar, no quiero hablar más de esto.

Naruto no quería hablar porque guardaba un secreto que no podía soltar, él tenía una esperanza e iba a intentar hacer que Sakura lo viera como alguien mejor que Sasuke para ella. Pero no podía precipitarse, tenía que verse como alguien maduro y equilibrado mentalmente, contrario a Sasuke.

—Por cierto, felicidades por tu promoción. —agregó Sai.

Naruto se había graduado con jounin hace un mes, un titulo que no necesitaba ya

que era obvio para todos que era un ninja élite, pero que él había querido obtener

para su desarrollo personal.

—Me quiero unir al escuadrón de ANBU.

—No te lo recomiendo.

—Lo haré de igual forma. —replicó con testarudez.

.

.

.

—¿Quién es?, dímelo, ¿con quién te besaste Sakura? —le preguntó Yamanaka apenas salían del hospital, ya era de noche.

Haruno se había arrepentido mil veces de haberle dicho eso a Ino, la chica llevaba todo el día molestándola tratando de hacerla hablar.

—Bien no me lo digas, pero asumiré que fue con Naruto. —dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras caminaba de espaldas, vio la cara de terror de su amiga y soltó una carcajada, —¡yei, lo sabia! —celebró alzando un puño al aire.

Sakura se quedó helada ante las palabras de Ino. _¿Cómo mierda lo había descubierto?_

—¡Que estupidez!, claro que no fue Naruto. —replicó esquivando la mirada de la rubia mientras sus mejillas iban coloreándose de un rosa leve.

Yamanaka se giró para caminar normalmente y al lado de su amiga. Sakura iba con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, estaba comenzando un clima más frio.

—Conociéndote, no te besarías con un tipo cualquiera ya que supuestamente amas a Sasuke-kun.

—No es supuestamente.

—Como sea, Naruto es un ninja élite, sigue teniendo la cabeza loca pero es más responsable que Sasuke-kun que sólo anda recorriendo el mundo sin dinero ni metas, Naruto trabaja y es bueno con todos —la rubia le apretó el brazo a su amiga para llamar su atención, Sakura se tambaleo un poco por el repentino gesto de su amiga, —¡¿viste como le queda el traje de jounin?!, esta para darle y no consejos precisamente.

Soltó una carcajada y Haruno no se rió, estaba seria, su amiga le dio un leve golpe en el estomago para que se riera, pero no sirvió de nada, Sakura estaba enojada.

Se llevo la mano al estomago golpeado y trató en vano de quitarse del agarre de su amiga, de pronto le molestaba que Ino tuviera ese tipo de pensamientos con Naruto, —¿Ino te ha pegado la luna o qué?, estás hablando muchas estupideces, y suéltame el brazo, no dejas que circule la sangre.

Yamanaka rió entre dientes liberando su brazo, —Ay, deja de ser tan aburrida, deberías darte una oportunidad con Naruto, él si te quiere.

Sakura suspiró tratando de calmarse, que alguien más se lo dijera la hacía sentirse mal. Ella no quería jugar con los sentimientos de Naruto si no estaba segura de nada.


	4. Confundida

**-Entre los dos-**

**Cap. 4: Confundida**

**..**

Cuando Sakura entró a la floristería Yamanaka con aquella cara de enfado la madre de Ino se asustó, conocía la amistad rivalizada de su hija con Sakura, pero esta vez había algo diferente, la hija de Mebuki justo ahora daba miedo, sin embargo sonrió y se acercó a la pelirosa.

—Buenas tardes Sakura-san.

—Buenas tardes, ¿está Ino?

—Salió con su novio.

Sakura suspiró frustrada, necesitaba hablar con Ino y hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, su amiga siempre estaba enterada de los chismes en la aldea, y lo que se había enterado era algo grande.

—Entiendo, entonces hablaré con ella en otro momento, gracias.

La pelirosa salió del local aun con su cara de enfado, escuchó decir a la madre de Ino que le avisaría de que ella estuvo allí. Haruno no detuvo sus pasos, estaba demasiado enojada para poder socializar con alguien.

El motivo de su enfado radicaba en Naruto, apenas hace dos semanas se habían besado y ya hoy lo había visto en una cita con Hinata. ¿Acaso no habían terminado?.

_"A que está jugando el muy imbécil"_

Ajeno a toda la rabia de Sakura, Naruto estaba concentrado escuchando lo que Hinata tenía que decirle.

—No soy experta en temas del amor, pero te ayudaré Naruto-kun, averiguare si Sakura-san aún quiere a Sasuke-kun.

—Gracias Hinata, Sakura-chan de verdad que me confunde.

Hinata sonrió levemente, ahora se alegraba de no haber seguido su relación con él, se notaba que Naruto no había olvidado ni un poco a Sakura-san.

—No sé si mantenerme cerca de ella o dejarla tranquila. —comentó el rubio angustiado.

—No sé, Sakura-san es complicada. —respondió ella.

Conversaron un poco más sin llegar a nada, pero Naruto regresó a su departamento con la idea de que lo mejor sería que Hinata averiguara primero a qué lado se inclinaba el corazón de la pelirosa antes de él hacer algo, porque si no tenía posibilidades la dejaría en paz, por el bien de ambos.

Estaba descansando, viendo la televisión en el sofá cuando tocaron su puerta. A causa de sus heridas en su ultima misión, le habían dado dos días de reposo, él no creía que fuesen necesarios, pero era una oportunidad para quedarse en la aldea a comer ramen y dormir por todos los días que tuvo que desvelarse. No podía negarse a algo así.

—Ya voy. —anunció con voz perezosa.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta, se sorprendió mucho al ver que Sakura era quien tocaba la puerta, ella entró regañándolo sin tener la educación de saludarlo.

—Te vi con Hinata, lo estás haciendo de nuevo, ¿es que no te importa sus sentimientos? —lo miró con gesto duro.

Él cerró la puerta y se giró para verla —era una charla de amigos.

—Sí, claro, charla de amigos, —dijo con ironía, —¿crees que soy idiota? —le preguntó dando vueltas de un lado para el otro.

Naruto sólo la miraba caminar, hasta haciendo eso se veía linda.

—No está bien que juegues con el corazón de las chicas.

Naruto frunció el ceño, —no he jugado con ningún corazón.

—Lo hiciste con Hinata, incluso conmigo, por tu culpa estoy confundiéndome. —hablaba sin detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba diciendo, Naruto la miró con atención, eso era nuevo e interesante, una valiosa información —pero más importante es Hinata, ella es inocente, no sabrá distinguir entre un juego o una relación formal.

Él entornó los ojos pensando que era una exagerada, ni siquiera la propia Hinata se preocupaba tanto por sus sentimientos.

—Aunque te parezca loco, Hinata sabe mejor que _muchas_ lo que quiere.

Sakura seguía sin detenerse, estaba ansiosa e inquieta y caminar era su forma de bajarle la intensidad a sus emociones —no lo creo, es complicado cuando se trata de amor, más si te gustan dos chicos a la vez.

—¿Te gustan dos chicos a la vez? —preguntó sorprendido.

Haruno lo miró abriendo ampliamente los ojos, se había dejado en evidencia, Naruto no era Ino, él era justamente su gran tormento y motivo de varios desvelos, no podía hablarle de sus confusos sentimientos, porque él se haría ilusiones.

—No estaba hablando de mi, idiota. —se apresuró a explicar.

—Tú dijiste que yo había jugando con tus sentimientos, —le recordó él.

—Yo no dije eso. —negó de manera tajante.

—Sí lo dijiste.

—¡No! —gritó enojándose.

—Está bien… pero si lo dijiste.

—No, cállate, aquí el punto es que estás haciéndole ilusiones otra vez a la pobre de Hinata. Sasuke-kun es el chico que elegí desde que era una niña, así que no tienes ninguna esperanza conmigo Naruto.

Naruto se sintió enfadado, —pues Sasuke no está aquí contigo.

Se tumbo en el sofá mientras ella seguía dando vueltas.

—También estoy enfadada con Sasuke-kun, si él estuviera aquí ese beso no hubiera ocurrido y tú no estuvieras confundido.

Naruto se ofendió. —yo no estoy confundido, y si Sasuke estuviera aquí, aun así nada hubiera cambiado, no le gustas a Sasuke, acéptalo.

Wow, la madures y frialdad con que lo dijo fue asombrosa, Sakura dejó de moverse, se quedó inmóvil en un solo lugar.

—Eso no puedes saberlo. —contraatacó ella.

—Tú tampoco. —se cruzó de brazos torciendo la boca, de verdad le enfadaba saber que ella seguía teniendo esperanzas con Sasuke y el otro ni pendiente.

Sakura se dejó caer en el sofá justo al lado de Naruto, —ya deja de coquetear con Hinata, no permitiré que le rompas el corazón. —Él parpadeó sorprendido por el cambio tan repentino de tema, —es obvio que no la amas, me amas a mí, ¿no?

Habían ciertas dudas en esa última palabra, todo el enfado desapareció en él, pudo ver inseguridad en los ojos de su amiga, y por kami-sama que ella se veía tierna. La quería tanto que no podía entender su propio corazón, porque ella no había dejado de rechazarlo.

—Yo no soy quien tiene dudas.

Sakura suspiro cruzándose de brazos, tenía un verdadero enredo sobre sus sentimientos —esto es tu culpa Naruto no debiste besarme. —dijo preocupada.

De nuevo esa minúscula esperanza volvía a crecer, Naruto no era tonto, sabía que no podía celebrar, reprimió sus ganas de sonreír para no hacerla enfadar, ella estaba confundida respecto a sus sentimientos y esas eran buenas noticias para él.

—Estuviste de acuerdo Sakura-chan. —le recordó manteniéndose serio.

El ninja cruzó una pierna sobre la otra que tenia estirada, estirándose, poniéndose cómodo.

—¿Y qué estás viendo? —le preguntó ella mirando la televisión frente a ellos.

—Una película, Sakura-chan lamento que estés confundida por mi culpa.

Ella entrecerró los ojos mirándole —no creo que lo lamentes de verdad, eres un hipócrita.

Él soltó una carcajada que la hizo achicar más los ojos, Naruto dejó de reír casi en el instante, se enderezó en el sofá y apoyó la cabeza en el espaldar luego la miró, era obvio que no lamentaba nada. Sakura lo vio unos instantes en silencio, los dos se miraban, ella con desconfianza y él observando cada detalle de su hermoso rostro.

—No, no lo lamento. —reconoció el rubio.

—Y tienes el descaro de reconocerlo. —replicó levantando una ceja.

—¿Tendrías una cita conmigo?

—Eso no va a ayudarme en nada. —se quejó apartando la vista.

Naruto sonrió levemente, estaban muy cerca y tenía unas ganas locas de besarla. —¿por qué no?, ya has reconocido que te gusto.

Ella volvió a mirarlo, —Naruto esto es serio, se trata de mis sentimientos, y no he reconocido nada.

Eso que acababa de decir era muy contradictorio.

—Yo te quitaré las dudas.

No logro su cometido, Sakura se levantó evitando el beso, Naruto se quedó con las ganas.

—Me voy. —anunció caminado hacia la puerta.

Naruto se apresuró a levantarse —Sakura-chan puedes venir cuando quieras.

¿Porque él tenía que ser así de amable y cariñoso?, eso sólo hacia las cosas más difíciles para ella.

—Tenemos que poner distancia entre nosotros, no quiero que te confundas.

Naruto suspiro apoyando su peso en la puerta entre abierta.

—¿Distancia?, justo ahora cuando te estoy gustando quieres que me aleje, yo no soy Sasuke, a mi si me duele no poder verte.

Ella se quedo en blanco, no sabía que decirle, todo era culpa de Sasuke que no regresaba y hacia algo para conquistarla.

Lo apunto con el dedo, —me voy, ya sabes, no te metas con Hinata.

Naruto miró ese dedo que le punteaba un costado y le dijo, —está bien, —sonrió capturando ese dedo, —pero dame un beso antes de irte.

Ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió los labios del ninja acariciando los suyos con extrema delicadeza, como si tuviera miedo de romperla.

—Así te ayudo a que no tengas dudas, —susurró en su oído antes de rápidamente meterse en el departamento y cerrar la puerta para protegerse de la fiera.

Sakura tardo cuatro segundos mirando la puerta cerrada antes de reaccionar y gritarle. —¡Narutoooo, me las pagaras!

Sakura se marchó decidida a ya no dejarse confundir por Naruto, _"no más besos"_ se dijo mentalmente.

Ella no sabía que era una batalla perdida.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo cinco**

**..**

—¡Sakura-chan! —el rubio agitando su mano la saludo apenas salió del hospital.

Ella apretó los labios y lo ignoró siguiendo de largo, Naruto se apresuró a alcanzarla. Él había dejado pasar unos días para que las cosas se calmaran, pero obviamente no iba a desistir en su plan de conquistarla, porque Naruto Uzumaki no era un cobarde y si ella había dado indicios de estar interesada, terminaría de convencerla de que él era el verdadero amor de su vida.

—¿Ahora porque me ignoras? —le preguntó caminando a su lado.

—No quiero hablar de sentimientos, no quiero hablar nada, estoy cansada, sólo quiero llegar a casa comer y dormir.

Naruto se lamentó, había planeado invitarla a la feria que estaba fuera de la aldea.

—Entonces vayamos a comer algo, así llegas a tu casa sólo a dormir.

Se ofreció astutamente, pero ella no iba a caer en algo como eso. Algo como eso sería una cita sencilla, pero cita al fin.

—Gracias pero no, prefiero cocinar algo casero.

—Pero estás cansada Sakura-chan, más fácil es aceptar mi invitación.

Ella seguía caminando mientras Naruto la seguía caminando con las manos en sus bolsillos, se veía tan seguro de sí mismo, sabia de varias chicas que andaban embobadas con él —la comida casera es más sana, si continuo comiendo en la calle me pondré gorda. —argumentó ella sin perder la calma, en verdad estaba cansada.

Naruto aplaudió llamando su atención —¡entonces está decidido!, cocinaré para ti mientras tú descansas.

¿Porque era tan enérgico?

Media hora después Naruto cocinaba alegremente, ni siquiera sabía que él sabía cocinar, freía unas pechugas de pollo bajo la amenaza de no incendiar la casa.

Sakura estaba en la habitación cambiándose de ropa, aunque Naruto podía escuchar el agua de la regadera. "_Ella confía en mí, se está bañando sin importarle que esté aquí". _

Abrió el refrigerador y sacó dos tomates, no había casi nada allí, sin embargo él se las ingenio para cocinar algo presentable. Con el tiempo Naruto había aprendido a cocinar, pero siempre iba a preferir salir a comer ramen. Una vez intento cocinar ramen pero no le gusto nada como le quedo y nunca más intento deshonrar el ramen de esa manera.

_El ramen es sagrado. _

—Sakura-chaan, ya está listo todo. —le anunció desde la cocina.

La puerta de abrió minutos después, ella salió con su pijama ya puesta, era un pantalón largo de tela de algodón y una blusa de tirantes, aunque había tenido la precaución de ponerse un sostén, Naruto quedó fascinado con ver un poco más de piel.

—Se enfría, Sakura-chan ven.

Siguió a Naruto hasta la cocina y se sorprendió con lo que vio.

—Vaya, no se ve nada mal. —dijo ella sentándose tras la mesa, normalmente ella comía sola en el sofá, Naruto la ayudó acomodándole la silla, como todo un caballero.

Delante de ella había un plato debidamente decorado, con dos pechugas de pollo fritas, rebanadas de pan y seis ruedas de tomates colocadas en formas de un arco.

Naruto estaba sirviendo el suyo, algo nervioso, aunque demostraba seguridad temía a que ella le pidiera que se fuera. El trato era cocinarle, no quedarse allí y comer juntos como una pareja.

—¿Y qué tal está? —Le preguntó sentándose frente a ella, con su respectivo plato.

—Cocinas bien Naruto, me sorprendiste.

Él rió, —gracias.

—¿Como están tus heridas?, las revisaré después de la comida.

Durante la comida Naruto se ofreció a cocinar algo mejor otro día, como era de esperarse Sakura rechazó la oferta diciéndole que no quería abusar.

—¿Mañana regresaras al trabajo?

—Sí, se me acabó el descanso. —respondió intentando comer calmadamente, no tan rápido como solía hacerlo, quería darle una buena impresión.

—Te puedo dar un día más de reposo si quieres. —se ofreció a darle otro permiso medico, aunque no había sido ella quien atendió sus heridas, pero era igual de valido.

—Prefiero trabajar, me aburro si estoy sin hacer nada.

Hablaron un poco más, Sakura lavó los platos y Naruto la ayudó a secarlos, cualquiera que los viera pensarían que son una pareja.

—Esto está listo, —se giró y lo miró —quítate la playera.

—¿Q-que? —balbuceó sorprendido.

—Para ver tus heridas, ven.

La siguió hasta la sala, Haruno se sentó sobre el reposabrazos del mueble y Naruto quedo frente a ella, de pie, el rostro del rubio enrojeció cuando le ayudó a sacarse la playera de los pantalones, podía imaginársela haciéndole eso en otras situaciones, Naruto se esforzaba por no pensar mal.

Sakura comenzó a quitar el vendaje con mucho cuidado, el rubio casi ni respiraba, cuando por fin quedo libre la piel del ninja, la pelirosa se sorprendió al ver que no le habían quedo marcas, había sanado por completo.

—Es impresionante lo rápido que curan tus heridas, —con las puntas de sus dedos todo la piel suavemente, el abdomen del shinobi se contrajo al sentir el tacto. —debe ser porque eres un _Jinchūriki_.

—Sí, —murmuró, la piel del ninja de erizó al sentir la respiración de la chica, mierda, tenía unas ganas locas de besarla.

—Pero no tienes ningún dolor interno, ¿verdad?

Presionó un poco su ejercitado abdomen. Naruto hacía mucho más ejercicio ahora que era parte el equipo del los ANBU.

—No, ya sabes, Kurama me ayuda a sanar. —dijo fascinado con el hecho de que ella lo estuviera tocando.

De repente Sakura se levantó y puso distancia entre los dos, acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y se giró para dirigirse a la cocina, desde allí le indico que entonces todo estaba bien y que ya era tarde. Él entendió que ya era hora de irse.

El shinobi se puso nuevamente la playera y la siguió hasta la cocina donde estaba ella tomando un vaso de agua. —¿Entonces me das por sano? —comentó apoyándose de la mesa del comedor a un lado de ella.

—Ya no necesitas de mis cuidados. —respondió levemente ruborizada, estaba sintiendo un vibra sexy en todo el momento de hace rato y ahora.

Naruto giró la cabeza para verla, Sakura miraba al frente sin querer verlo, se llevó el vaso de agua a la boca, —No sé como recompensarte. —dijo haciéndose el galán, con Sakura le salía natural.

—Otro día vas a cocinar para mí. —dejó el vaso de agua sobre la mesa y tomó el brazo del ninja para hacerlo caminar con ella hasta salir de la cocina.

—Claro Sakura-chan, sólo me dices cuando y vendré rápido.

—Estaba bromeando, no tienes que hacer nada, es mi trabajo. —dijo llevándolo hasta la puerta.

Naruto frenó la mano de Sakura antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta y se acercó a al oído de la joven —no juegues conmigo así Sakura-chan.

Lo dijo con tanta seriedad que ella se asustó un poco.

—¿Ahora que mosca te ha picado? —Haruno de apartó algo nerviosa,

Él soltó una risita para aligerar el ambiente, —nada, ya me voy. —Abrió la puerta y para extrañeza de ella no intentó besarla, —que descanses Sakura-chan.

—Tú también.

La pelirosa soltó el aire de sus pulmones y se apoyó de la puerta, porque estaba sintiéndose así, no sabía ni describir lo que sentía, lo único que tenía claro y que no admitiría en voz alta, era que no se hubiera apartado si él intentaba robarle un beso.

_Oh, mierda._

—¿En qué estoy pensando?, amo a Sasuke-kun, me alejaré de Naruto de una vez por todas.


	6. Chapter 6

***Entre los dos***

**Capitulo 6**

**..**

Trece días sin ver a Naruto, le había tranquilizado un poco saber que estaba en una misión, lo que no la tranquilizaba era el hecho de estar contando los días que llevaba sin verle. Le desesperaba no poder dejar de pensar en su amigo, pero tenía una explicación para eso, estaba preocupada, eso era todo, no estaba enamorada de Naruto, _"que quede claro"._

—¿Tú que tienes? —Le preguntó Ino mientras estaban en los vestidores cambiándose de ropa.

—Nada —respondió abotonando su blusa, había sido un largo día de trabajo.

—Has estado suspirando y negando con la cabeza todo el día, como si hablaras con alguien invisible.

Sakura se sintió avergonzada, ¿en serio estuvo haciendo eso?, no podría saberlo, su mente estaba en muchos lugares a la vez, había trabajado toda la mañana en modo automático, dejando que la experiencia hiciera todo el trabajo.

—No tengo nada, es sólo que no dormí bien anoche.

No había dormido pensando en la posibilidad de tener sentimientos románticos por Naruto, ese cabeza hueca, y si, Haruno estaba asustada con esa idea que cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

La rubia movió ambas cejas con picardía y luego le dio un codazo, —¿algún galán no te dejo dormir?

La pelirosa rodó los ojos, —hablo de que tenia insomnio y pase gran parte de la noche despierta.

—¿Que te está robando el sueño? —le preguntó volviendo a mover sus cejitas de manera insinuante. —quizás un chico de ojos azules y pelo rubio.

Sakura frunció el ceño terminando con los botones de su blusa, no comprendía como su amiga siempre encontraba que todas sus conversaciones terminaran mencionando a Naruto.

—No, Naruto no tiene nada que ver, —cerró el casillero con un poco más de fuerza de la requerida, —parece que estás obsesionada con él, —Ino sonrió con diversión, era tan divertido sacarla de sus casillas, —ahora te dejó porque quede en cenar con mis padres.

—Naruto no es el único rubio de ojos azules, pero al parecer tu misma te delataste.

Ino soltó una carcajada y Sakura gruñó antes de irse, por el caminó compro lasaña y pan, ya que había inventado lo de la cena con sus padres para librarse de Yamanaka. Ya en su departamento se descalzo y se sentó a comer sola en el comedor, varias imágenes llegaron a su mente de estar allí con Naruto.

—¡Carajo!, tengo que dejar de pensar en Naruto, —se sintió culpable, —pobre Sasuke-kun.

Hace mucho tiempo se había prometido hacer feliz a Sasuke, ahora que su mente estaba llena de pensamientos con Naruto, se sentía culpable. Terminó de comer, lavó su plato y se fue a bañar, ya en pijama se metió a la cama, abrió uno de sus libros y vio allí una carta a medio escribir para Sasuke que hacía meses estaba escribiendo y ya había olvidado.

La tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a leerla mentalmente.

_Querido Sasuke-kun, espero estés bien, te extraño mucho, ¿cómo te va en tus viajes?, no sé si esta carta llegue a ti, si ya cambiaste de dirección, escríbeme._

_Naruto se ha graduado de jounin, yo también, primero que él, obviamente. _

Sólo eso había escrito, cogió el papel y un bolígrafo, para seguir escribiendo.

_Estoy a punto de comenzar otra especialidad, cada vez me hago más importante en el hospital, algunos me llaman Sakura-sama, es muy raro, pero se siente genial._

—Toc, toc, toc

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta la alerto, dejó la carta allí en sobre la cama y fue a ver quién era.

Un hombre con traje de Anbu y mascara de zorro estaba allí, —hola Sakura-chan.

Saludo él quitándose la máscara, apenas había llegado a la aldea quiso venir a verla.

—Naruto, luces... sucio.

Él se rascó la nuca sonriendo, —eh, si, acabo de llegar de mi misión, perdón por presentarme de esta manera, quise pasar a verte primero, no pude avisarte antes de irme de misión y apenas regrese quería que supieras que no te busque más era porque tuve que salir de inmediato.

—No hay problema, pasa, seguro tienes hambre, deje algo de lasaña.

Era la que pensaba desayunarse pero quería que Naruto se quedara un poco más de tiempo.

Uzumaki entró en la vivienda y la siguió hasta la cocina, —entonces la aceptó, otro día vendré a cocinarte.

Ella le dijo que no era necesario, pero Naruto insistió, Sakura le sirvió el resto de la lasaña y se sentó esta vez al lado del joven. El traje de anbu dejaba ver los brazos musculosos del ninja Haruno estaría ciega si negara que en ese momento que Naruto se veía cien veces mejor que Sasuke.

—¿Como estuvo la misión?

—No puedo hablar de eso, pero va bien.

—¿Aun no termina?

—Andamos recolectando información.

—Debe ser algo importante.

—Lo es.

El rubio devoró la comida rápidamente, aparto el plato y recostó la espalda de la silla, no se había llenado, pero apreciaba la invitación, notaba ciertos cambios positivos en la manera de ella tratarlo y eso era esperanzador.

—¿Me extrañaste? —le preguntó mirándola con una leve sonrisa.

De nuevo él estaba creando es ambiente donde ya no podían percibirse como simples amigos.

—No, para nada, de hecho ni me acordaba de tu existencia, estuve muy distraída con el trabajo y mis estudios.

La cara de él la hizo reír con diversión, pero Naruto insistió en mantener el ambiente romántico, apoyó un codo de la mesa y sosteniendo la cabeza con su mano la miró.

—En cambio yo te extrañe cada día.

—Eso… no deberías decírmelo, —respondió sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza, se estaba poniendo nerviosa, pero no quería demostrarlo.

—¿Por qué no?, ya sabes lo que siento.

—Y tú lo que siento. —respondió limpiándole la salsa que tenía en la mejilla con una servilleta.

Ese gesto lo dejo sorprendido, por una parte ella le ponía freno y por otra avanzaba tocándolo.

—¿Qué? tenias salsa. —Le dijo enseñándole la servilleta sucia.

—Sería bueno si me dejaras sacarte de confusiones. —le dijo inclinándose hacia ella.

—No de esa manera.

Se hecho para atrás esquivando el intento de beso.

—Es mejor que te vayas Naruto, —le dijo levantándose ruborizada, las cosas se estaba saliendo de control y era mejor sacar a Naruto de su casa lo más rápido posible antes de terminar haciendo cosas indebidas.

—Sí.

El rubio se levantó y ella lo siguió hasta la sala, no la entendía, ese tira y afloje lo desesperaba.

Se frenó a unos pasos de la puerta y se giró para verla, —si me dijeras en que estoy fallando sería mejor.

—No se trata de eso. —se estresó ella.

Naruto la miró en silencio, entonces no entendía nada, podía sentir que los dos se gustaban, ¿que la frenaba tanto?

—¿Le prometiste algo a Sasuke?

—No, —respondió cabizbaja, —me lo prometí a mí misma.

Nadie la entendería, era una promesa de salvar a Sasuke-kun de sí mismo, de perderse nuevamente en la oscuridad, y solo podía lograrlo con amor, si ella no amaba a Sasuke-kun, ¿entonces quien lo haría?

Naruto levantó la barbilla de la joven, —eso lo puedo entender, pero si te hace daño rompe esa promesa, sea la que sea.

—Lo dice el señor que no rompe sus promesas. —Naruto la abrazó dejándola desconcertada, —oye, estás sucio.

Él sonrió, nada se comparaba con tener a Sakura-chan entre sus brazos —no importa, te bañas después. —respondió apoyando la barbilla sobre la cabeza de la joven.

—Quien debería bañarse eres tú. —contestó haciendo fuerza para apartarse de él.

—Ya, ya, no me regañes señora gruñona. —dijo liberándola del abrazo, —no estás haciendo nada malo, no eres la novia de Sasuke, ¿o sí?

Ahora ella se sentaba sintiendo ridícula por el hecho de que Naruto supiera de sus sentimientos confusos.

—Para que te sientas mejor hare una promesa de no besarte más —levantó una mano llevándola a su pecho con dramatismo. —yo, Naruto Uzumaki juro…

—No estés jurando nada. —lo interrumpió.

Tomó la mano del ninja y lo acompañó hasta la puerta, Naruto iba con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras ella no podía verlo.

—Mañana me tengo que ir nuevamente. —le informó poniéndose serio, Sakura soltó su mano.

—¿Otra vez? —dijo ella no pudiendo ocultar su malestar.

—Me ofrecí a venir a entregarle un informe al Hokage, pero tengo que regresar a la misión. —explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura ahora estaba arrepentida de hacerlo irse tan rápido.

—Vaya, estás haciendo que mi curiosidad aumente.

—¿Un beso de despedida? —preguntó inclinándose hacia ella.

Sakura dio un paso atrás, —en la mejilla y no vayas a mover el rostro.

Él se encorvó un poco y Sakura depósito un suave beso en su mejilla, le sorprendió que no se pasara de listillo.

—Buen niño.

Sonrió dulcemente con las manos tras su espalda, pero Naruto no era tan buen niño, tomó la iniciativa de atraerla de la cintura y besarla en la boca, así como quería hacer desde que llegó, ella rodeó el cuello del ninja y separo los labios, Uzumaki la abrazó aumentando gradualmente la intensidad del beso.

Las mariposas dentro de Sakura se removieron como locas, todas amaban a Naruto, existían gracias a él. Haruno enredó los dedos en el pelo del rubio y ladeó la cabeza intentando dominar el beso.

Naruto estaba disfrutando del momento hasta que ella tocó su pecho y lentamente lo apartó, —ya, Naruto tienes que irte.

Verla con la respiración agitada y los labios húmedos no lo ayudaban en nada para querer irse. Suspiró dejando un metro de distancia entre los dos, —está bien, está bien, con ese beso me voy tranquilo, te traeré algo cuando regrese.

—No me tienes que traer nada Naruto, no somos una pareja.

—Ya sé, nos vemos pronto.

Salió del departamento y Sakura cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella tocándose los labios, ese había sido un beso intenso, le sorprendía la facilidad con que las cosas se estaban dando con Naruto, no sabía cómo detener esos sentimientos, coqueteaba con él sin darse cuenta, luego el recuerdo de Sasuke la hacía recriminarse por eso.


	7. Chapter 7

***Entre los dos***

**Capitulo 7**

**..**

La noticia de que Naruto había resultado herido con una lluvia de clavos envenenados hizo a Sakura correr al hospital, era su día libre, pero no le importo, la pelirosa se sintió morir cuando lo vio inconsciente y conectado a un montón de cables.

—¿Como están sus signos vitales?

—Débiles, y no hemos podido dar con qué tipo de veneno que fue envenenado.

Sakura salió de la habitación para hablar con los compañeros de equipo de Naruto, necesitaba saber el lugar donde fue atacado, eso podía ayudarla de saber qué tipo de veneno tenía en su cuerpo.

/

Dos días después…

Sakura caminó por el largo pasillo del hospital hasta llegar a la habitación de Naruto, entró y lo primero que vio no lo esperaba, él no estaba solo, Hinata estaba de pie junto a la cama, Naruto tenía una cesta de comida entre sus manos, sonreía mientras engullía un bollo de arroz.

—¡Sakura-chan!. —la saludó Naruto con la boca llena.

Hinata al escucharlo se volvió y vio a la pelirosa —hola Sakura-san. —la saludó con voz suave.

Sin querer Sakura frunció el ceño observándolos, por ser Hinata quien visitaba a Naruto sospecho de las intenciones de Hyuga. Se suponía que habían terminado, ¿qué hacía allí?, es verdad que su amigo estaba soltero, que no tenían nada formal, pero algo había y Sakura tenía deseos de sacar de las greñas a la pobre Hinata.

—Le traje algo de comer a Naruto-kun.

Su voz dulzona fastidio más a Sakura, eso nunca le había pasado, pero es que ver al idiota de Naruto como comía un bollo de arroz hecho por Hinata, hizo a la pelirosa sentirse absurdamente traicionada.

—Hola Hinata —respondió Sakura acercándose a ellos, fijo su atención en el rubio y lo regañó —no puedes comer eso, tienes una dieta estricta Naruto.

Le quitó el bollo de arroz y lo guardó en la cesta, cesta que le devolvió a su dueña, de pronto veía a Hinata como una amenaza, no quería que hubiera tanta confianza entre ellos. Ese noviazgo entre ellos había acabado y no quería que volvieran otra vez.

—Pero tengo hambre —se quejó el rubio.

Eso ofendió a la pelirosa, ¿cómo osaba insinuar que le había gustado esa comida?, Sakura achicó los ojos —Sólo puedes comer líquidos.

Hinata intervino —Sakura-san, yo pregunte y me dijeron que ya puede comer sólidos.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada intimidante y le contestó con sequedad —Naruto es mi paciente, nadie mejor que yo sé lo que puede comer y lo que no.

La pelinegra se entristeció y se disculpó, —lo siento.

Sakura sólo estaba desquitando su rabia con Hinata, Naruto se mantenía en silencio escuchando y viendo todo, fijaba toda su atención en el comportamiento de su amiga y casi novia.

—El bollo estaba delicioso Hinata, gracias —le dijo el rubio intentando animarla.

Sakura no podía dejar de sentirse agresiva mientras Hyuga siguiera allí, trato de controlarse, sonrió falsamente —descuida Hinata, Naruto se recuperara pronto. —le dijo con una falsa amabilidad que no sentía en ese momento.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró una enfermera con una bandeja, en ella traía una ponchera con agua, una esponja y jabón liquido —¿cómo esta mi paciente favorito?, es la hora de su aseo.

Naruto no dijo ni pio, Hinata vio en aquella joven enfermera llevaba un escote muy pronunciado, no acorde para una trabajadora de la salud.

"_¿Paciente favorito?"_, pensó la pelirosa desconfiada, el día que Naruto había sido ingresado al hospital, ella había estado libre, por lo tanto luego de preparar el antídoto del veneno fue enviada por su superior a regresar a su casa, así que no estaba al tanto de que el rubio tuviera a la enfermera nueva.

Sakura no había trabajado con esta chica debido a que el hospital era grande y tenían muchas más enfermeras.

—¿Haruno-san?, —saludó la enfermera, la pelirosa respondió con un movimiento de cabeza, la chica puso la bandeja sobre una mesa y miró a Naruto —¿Está listo para su baño?

—Ah, no sé, no me siento sucio. —respondió muy incomodo, no quería que Sakura-chan lo viera siento tocado por otra chica, además que esa mujer lo tocaba más de lo necesario.

A Sakura le pareció que estaba ruborizado, eso la hizo enfadarse ahora con él, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no acusarlo de pervertido, luchaba por aplacar su molestia.

—¿Puedo ayudar? —se ofreció Hinata dejando perpleja a Haruno.

"_Ahora todas quieren manosearlo",_ pensó Sakura, disfrutó de matar las ilusiones de ambas cuando dijo.

—Déjenlo, Naruto es mi amigo y un paciente especial, a partir de hoy me encargare de sus cuidados.

—¡Genial! —se alegró Naruto, tenía unas cuantas fantasías en mente.

La enfermera y Haruno se miraron retadoramente, pero la pelirosa tenía demasiadas cosas a su favor, era médico y mejor amiga del paciente, la enfermera tuvo que desistir por el momento.

—Pero bañarlo no es una labor para los médicos, estoy segura de que tiene mejores cosas que hacer.

Sakura se acercó a la mujer y leyó su nombre en el uniforme, —enfermera Rous, no se preocupe, yo me encargo.

Si pudiera haber leído la mente de la enfermera hubiera escuchado los miles de insultos que soltó contra ella.

—Entonces ya me voy. —respondió con fingida amabilidad.

La enfermera salió y Hinata insistió, —Sakura-san yo te puedo ayudar con Naruto-kun.

Hinata sólo quería ayudar, pero Sakura tenía sus inseguridades y le irritaba a mil la insistencia de Hyuga, no le gustaba ver a tantas mujeres revoloteando alrededor de Naruto.

—No hace falta, Sakura-chan es muy eficiente. —intervino el rubio.

"_Toma esa"_ se mofó mentalmente la pelirosa, aquella agresividad se estaba calmando ahora que el rubio la seguía prefiriendo a ella.

—Oh, entonces me voy. —respondió levantándose de la silla que estaba al lado de la camilla de Naruto.

Hinata se despidió de ambos y cuando quedaron solos en la habitación Sakura comenzó a quejarse.

Cruzó los brazos mientras protestaba caminado por la habitación —¿viste el uniforme de esa enfermera?, voy a tener que reportarla, está dando una mala reputación del hospital, pero Hinata me ha sorprendido más, ya no parece tan tímida, incluso quería ayudar a bañarte —sopló indignada.

Naruto desde la camilla soltó una carcajada —estaba delicioso ese bollo.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada de fuego que lo hizo dejar de burlarse.

—Desde hoy eres mi paciente, no dejes que nadie más te atienda. —le dijo como si nada.

Naruto sonrió, —cielos Sakura-chan, no sé qué te paso, pero soy todo tuyo.

—¡Cállate!

Replicó dándole la espalda_, _eso la hizo ruborizar, si Naruto había notado su extraño comportamiento, las demás también, ¡horror!, Sakura no quería que malinterpretaran la situación, ella sólo había desquitado su molestia con las personas que nada tenían que ver con su enojo.

—Mi hora de aseo se va a pasar, después me dará frio —le recordó el Uzumaki con una sonrisa desvergonzada.

Quería que Sakura lo consintiera con un baño de esponjas.

Las mejillas de Haruno se encendieron, —¡Puedes bañarse solo, no estás incapacitado de tus brazos!

—Pero tengo múltiples heridas profundas en todo mi cuerpo, me duelen cuando me muevo.

Era verdad, el veneno había sido neutralizado, pero por alguna extraña razón estaban sanando lentamente, como si Kurama no estuviera haciendo su parte.

Sakura había espantado a las otras dos, solo porque no quería que tocaran a Naruto, ahora tenía que asear al aprovechado de Naruto y no quería hacer algo así, seria romper todas las barreras, ella todavía se sentía culpable por tener sentimientos por Naruto y estar olvidándose de Sasuke.

—¿O quieres que llame a la enfermera?, ¡enfermeraa!

—¡Cállate!, ok te ayudaré, pero será rápido, tengo que visitar a otros pacientes.

Se acercó a él y nerviosa metió la mano en la ponchera de agua, exprimió la esponja y ruborizada pasó la esponja mojada por la cara del joven, luego el cuello y parte del torso. Era trabajo de enfermeras, el ninja la miraba con intensidad sin decir nada, se estaba cumpliendo una de sus tantas fantasías con la pelirosa.

Naruto había quedado como un colador, por lo tanto tenía que hacerlo con mucho cuidado. Uso un poco de jabón líquido. Limpio el brazo bueno y miró el que tenía vendado siempre.

—Después te cambiaré esas vendas, levanta los brazos.

Pasó la esponja bajó los brazos, en las axilas, —jeje, eso hace cosquillas Sakura-chan.

—Hum, no te acostumbres a esto, más bien trata de recuperarte rápido. —le dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama, para limpiar las piernas, él estaba en pantalones cortos. —Tú y Sasuke-kun son unos idiotas, no sé porque tuvieron que pelear de esa manera, perder un brazo es estúpido, casi se matan, debieron saber cuándo parar.

Naruto estaba extrañamente mudo.

—¿No vas a defenderte? —le preguntó mientras pasaba la esponja por sus pectorales, él estaba muy bien ejercitado, tenía un cuerpo perfecto.

Naruto suspiró, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla, acostarla bajo él y besarla muchas veces, pero no podía dejarse llevar por sus impulsos —creo que ya estoy bien limpio Sakura-chan. —dijo sabiendo que ya no podría contenerse más.

—Tengo que retirar el jabón.

Continúo sin notar que el rubio estaba sufriendo con cierta parte de su cuerpo.

—¡¿Qué carajo?!, —chilló espantada apartándose de él cuando vio la erección que este tenía.

Naruto se disculpó cubriendo su pantaloncillo con una sabana —no es intencional, son cosas que no puedo controlar.

Nerviosa Sakura retiró rápidamente el jabón de las piernas del shinobi y ya se iba cuando el rubio le habló.

—Muero de hambre Sakura-chan, no me dejaste comer lo de Hinata, así que tráeme algo de comer.

—¡No me des ordenes! —le contestó agresiva, —ya veré que te envió.

Salió de la habitación y tuvo que apoyarse en una pared cercana, el corazón le latía muy fuerte, Naruto le había puesto los nervios de punta con aquella erección.

—¿Yo provoque eso? —murmuró asustada.

No quería que las cosas siguieran malinterpretándose alrededor de Naruto. Aun tenía que decidirse entre Sasuke y Naruto.


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura _a_brió la puerta de la habitación de Naruto y lo que vio la enfureció, aquella enfermera le acomodaba la almohada al rubio tras la cabeza y le enterraba los pechos en la cara al Uzumaki. Haruno intencionalmente aclaró su garganta con fuerza, mirándolos con cara de asesina serial.

Naruto movió la cabeza escapando de aquellos pecho gigantes y chilló asustado, —¡Sakura-chan!, que bueno que llegas.

—Sakura-san, como vi que se estaba tardando mucho visitando sus otros pacientes, pase a ver si Naruto-san necesitaba algo.

Había mucho veneno en su voz, pero no más que en la respuesta de Sakura.

—¿Atendiéndolo?, parecía que lo estabas ahogando con tus enormes pechos.

—¡No estaba pasando nada! —se apresuró a explicar el rubio.

—Sólo le estaba acomodando la almohada. —dijo la enfermera. —no tengo culpa de tener pechos grandes.

"_Maldita" _pensó la pelirosa completamente fastidiada con la presencia de la otra.

Sakura desvió su atención a Naruto y se acercó a él, —¿Cómo te sientes hoy Naruto?

—Oe, yo te estaba esperando —respondió mirándola con ilusión, quería otro baño de esponjas, era su segundo día en el hospital desde que Sakura lo estaba cuidando, sólo por eso le pidió a Kurama que lo dejara sanar por su propia cuenta, para tener más tiempo de ser cuidado por ella.

Le encantaba ver a Sakura-chan discutir con otras chicas por él, con los baños y eso, no se largaría de allí en muchos días, quizás tendrían que echarlo del hospital.

La pelirosa volvió su atención a la enfermera y le dijo, —el hospital sigue lleno de pacientes, puedes ir a atenderlos a ellos, de Naruto me encargo yo.

—Cierto, también necesitaremos de su ayuda Sakura-san.

La enfermera salió y Sakura comentó —te lleva como siete años, ¡siete! y aun así trata de seducirte.

—No es así, ella sólo es amable, porque soy el héroe, todos quieren al héroe.

Ella levantó una ceja, —al menos estas claro de que es por interés, y lo del baño tendrás que hacerlo tú mismo te vez mucho mejor —miró la hora en su reloj.

—Te equivocas, aun necesito mucho de tu ayuda Sakura-chan —dijo poniendo cara de enfermo, ella sabía que fingía, pero también sabia porque lo hacía.

"_Que diferente es de Sasuke-kun, Naruto siempre quieres estar cerca de mi". _Pensó sintiendo algo agradable en su pecho.

—Lo siento, pero tengo ir a salvar vidas.

—Puedes ir, pero no te olvides de mí. —le dijo él entendiendo que ella tenía más pacientes y él no era el único.

Naruto estiró el brazo bueno y sacó una flor amarilla del ramo que habían traído para el Ayame y el señor Teuchi, mucha gente había venido a visitarlo.

Sakura se sorprendió cuando Naruto se la ofreció, —gracias Naruto. —dijo aceptándola.

"_Sasuke-kun nunca me regaló nada". _Pensó tristemente.

—¿Que tienes Sakura-chan?

Se sintió descubierta, ¿cómo era que Naruto podía saber cuándo le pasaba algo?, _"a Sasuke-kun ni siquiera le importa lo que me pase", _ahora parecía que Haruno no podía parar de comparar a sus dos compañeros de equipo.

Sakura antes de salir de detuvo un momento al lado de la camilla, —Naruto, si quieres puedes decir que somos novios. —le dijo repentinamente.

Él movió la cabeza bruscamente para verla, ¿que había dicho ella?

—Eh, ¿por qué? —preguntó incrédulo.

Ella miró hacia una esquina de la habitación y contestó —Para que Hinata y esa enfermera regalada dejen de fastidiarte.

—Ah, pensé que sería real. —respondió decepcionado.

Sakura se mordió los labios, —ayer cuando te daba el baño de esponja tú…

Naruto se sintió muy avergonzado, —yo, Sakura-chan te dije que no fue intencional. —se apresuró a interrumpirla.

—¿Te parezco sexy Naruto? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

Esa pregunta jamás se la espero, pero asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿De verdad?, —le preguntó sorprendida.

Él se ruborizó levemente y se puso algo nervioso, —¡Cielos!, Sakura-chan, que preguntas haces, tu cuerpo me gusta mucho, viste como me pusiste ayer.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa sintiéndose mucho mejor, miró el reloj de pulsera que le había regalado su padre al volver de la guerra y dijo —tengo que irme, pero regresaré a la hora de tu cena y te traeré algo especial.

Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron, —¿es ramen?

Sakura rodó los ojos, —no, tienes que comer sanamente.

Él hizo un mohín y tomó la mano de Sakura antes de que esta escapara, —sé una buena novia y trae ramen.

—No soy una buena novia y no te traeré ramen. —se mofó liberándose de su agarre. Caminó hacia la puerta, —pórtate bien, si te veo de puto, terminamos.

Naruto sonrió viéndola irse, él siempre ignoraba a esas mujeres, no tenía la culpa de que fuesen tan insistentes.

—¡Quiero ramen Sakura-chan!

Haruno lo escuchó mientras cerraba la puerta y sonrió, sólo Naruto lograba sacarle sonrisas con unas pocas palabras, pero no, no estaba enamorada, Naruto le hacía bien a su autoestima, eso era todo.


	9. Chapter 9

Lamento la demora, no tenia internet :(

.

"**Entre los dos"**

**Capitulo 9**

**..**

**.**

Sakura caminó con ilusión hacia la habitación del rubio, le traía ramen de contrabando, Haruno no sabía bien lo que quería respecto a su vida amorosa, pero mientras lo decidía no permitiría que ninguna resbalosa se quedara con Naruto.

Suspiró antes de abrir la puerta, se llevo una sorpresa cuando vio que Naruto estaba acompañado, Hinata estaba sentada en el sillón al lado del rubio, no tenía nada en contra de ella, excepto el interés romántico que obviamente Hinata seguía sintiendo por Naruto, y claro, Sakura hace unos meses atrás los había apoyado como pareja.

Pero ahora no, quería a Hinata a una milla de distancia lejos del rubio, de todas las chicas Hinata era la que tenia más ventaja, porque era la ex de Naruto, Sakura se abofeteó mentalmente, eso nunca hubiese pasado si ella no le hubiera insistido tanto a Naruto para que saliera con Hyuga.

—¡Sakura-chan! —la saludó Naruto apenas la vio, —Hinata sólo vino a visitarme, no he comido nada.

—Hola Hinata. —la saludó Sakura con una leve sonrisa, traía una mochila donde guardaba la comida.

—Sakura-san, —respondió suavemente. —¿cómo estás?, estoy preocupada porque Naruto-kun tarde tanto en sanarse.

Haruno revisó la libreta médica de Naruto mientras hablaba, —esta sanando al ritmo de una persona normal. No te preocupes.

—Entiendo, estoy acostumbrada a verlo recuperarse rápidamente. —Hinata tocó la mano del ninja mirándolo con ternura.

Sakura miró ese gesto en silencio sintiéndose mal, estaba claro que tenía que sacar a Naruto pronto del hospital, mientras estuviera ahí, las mujeres tenían la excusa de ir a verlo y ofrecérsele en bandeja de plata.

—Le voy a dar el alta a Naruto. —Anunció Sakura.

—¿Qué, porqué? —preguntó Naruto decepcionado.

La pelirosa dejó la mochila sobre una pequeña mesa, sacó el ramen pero Naruto no se emocionó, estaba muy preocupado por el hecho de que ya no estaría en el hospital recibiendo los cuidados especiales de Sakura-chan.

—Tranquilo —se inclinó y depositó un suave beso en los labios del ninja, nada más para Hyuga los viera, Naruto la miró sorprendido, no esperaba un beso, no todavía, menos delante de Hinata.

—Prefiero cuidarte en mi departamento —agregó tranquilamente.

—¡¿De verdad?! —chilló el rubio impresionado. —¡¿vamos a vivir juntos?!

—Oh, ¿ustedes dos están sa-liendo?

Naruto no quería presionar las cosas así que no dijo nada. Sakura no podía decir que sí, porque ni ella misma sabía lo que pasaría con su vida amorosa. Sonrió a Hinata y luego miró a Naruto.

—Debo tomar mis vacaciones y no quiero dejarte aquí, te cuidaré si te llevo conmigo.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaban como dos luceros, —¿cuándo nos vamos?

Estaba tan feliz, era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Hinata sonrió levemente, contrario a lo que pensaba Sakura, ella se alegraba de ver a Naruto feliz, aunque le hubiese gustado ser ella quien le proporcionara esa felicidad.

—Tengo que irme, debo hacer unas diligencias.

Se despidió de ambos, Sakura le había ganado al rubio de una manera contundente, en realidad la pelirosa ni pensó lo que dijo, sólo quería alejarla definitivamente de Naruto.

—Gracias por venir Hinata. —le agradeció el ninja.

—Espero mejores pronto Naruto-kun.

La pelinegra se marchó dejándolos solos y Sakura se sintió algo culpable, no quería ser tan cruel, pero la idea de ver a Naruto con otras chicas le sentaba muy mal.

—¿Cuando nos vamos Sakura-chan?. —le preguntó Naruto devolviéndola a la realidad.

—Eh, sobre eso. —vaciló un tanto nerviosa.

Naruto lo supo y le preguntó sólo para confirmar —¿no era verdad?

El gesto tan triste que tenía el Uzumaki no le permitió decir la verdad, tenía que asumir la responsabilidad de lo que había dicho.

—Si dije que te vas a quedar conmigo es porque es verdad, pero ahora deja de pensar en eso, mira lo que te traje, —levantó la bolsa de comida, —ramen del Ichiraku.

—¡Sakura-chan!, ¡eres muy buena! —celebró Naruto muy feliz de poder comer su platillo favorito, aunque estaba más feliz por el hecho de irse a vivir con ella.

Sakura se sentó en el sillón donde antes estaba Hinata, Naruto sonrió ampliamente. —eres la mejor Sakura-chan.

—Lo sé, —presumió con una sonrisa, —también traje uno para mí. —le dijo entregándole un envase de plástico.

Naruto se acomodó en la cama apoyándose del espaldar —ven y siéntate conmigo Sakura-chan.

Le hizo caso y se sentó a su lado imitando la postura de su amigo. Cada uno abrió su envase de ramen y comenzó a comer, no hablaron sino hasta que terminaron con la comida.

La miró con una sonrisa en los labios —Gracias Sakura-chan, pensé que no te atreverías a traerme ramen.

Ella levantó una ceja —Gracias nada, me debes dinero.

Él sonrió más —te los pagare, jaja…

—Sólo bromeaba, igual el ramen es la comida más barata. —se encogió de hombros.

Naruto no paraba de mirarla y eso la hizo ruborizar levemente, —eres grandiosa Sakura-chan. —murmuró analizando el rostro de la joven.

Sakura lo miró con expresión divertida, —¿por regalarte un ramen?

Naruto le quitó el envase vacio y lo coloco sobre la mesa junto al del él, luego tomó una de sus manos femeninas, desde hace años quería decirle lo mucho que la quería, pero habían muchas cosas que se lo impedían, como los sentimientos de ella por Sasuke y su miedo de ser rechazado.

—Por ser tú.

Sakura asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Que te puedo decir?, algunos no me ven tan especial. —respondió con simpleza.

Él arrugó la frente —¿Sasuke?

Por supuesto que era Sasuke, pero no quería decirlo directamente.

—Ya no hay más Sasuke-kun en mi vida, he decidido ver a otros chicos.

El corazón de Sakura estaba palpitando con fuerza en su pecho mientras decía eso, porque en pocas palabras le estaba dando entrada en su vida a las intensiones románticas de Naruto, y ese era un gran paso.

—¿A mí?.—le preguntó con seriedad.

Haruno no esperaba que Naruto fuese tan directo, el ninja insistió —mírame Sakura-chan, —ella fijo sus ojos en él —si me das una oportunidad no tendrás quejas de mi.

—Hum, seguro las tendré, pero me arriesgare —Naruto ya iba a celebrar, pero ella levantó una mano y dijo, —pero si no funciona luego no me odies.

—Yo nunca podría odiarte, —le aseguro él, acercó su rostro para besarla, —funcionará.

Frotó sus labios con los de ella en un beso inocente, todo lo contrario a lo que realmente quería hacer, pero no quería que ella cambiara de opinión sobre vivir juntos de una vez.

—¿Entonces me llevaras a tu casa?, ¿no es el hombre quien debería llevarse a la mujer? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Eso es porque yo seré quien mande. —le aseguró ella.

—¡Ja, si es que yo me dejo!. —respondió haciéndose el ofendido.

Ella sonrió con malicia, —no estés tan confiado, sé como manipularte.

Naruto sonrió reconociendo que ella tenía razón.

.

.

.

—Naruto-san, ¿quiere un baño de esponjas antes de irse? —le preguntó con voz sensual.

Él soltó una risita nerviosa, esa enfermera era realmente insistente, Sakura-chan estaba trabajando, lo sabía porque tenía rato que no pasaba a verlo, ella le había dicho que tenía que poner en orden algunos papeles antes de tomar sus vacaciones. El ninja acomodó la muleta bajo su brazo y le respondió con gentileza.

—Gracias, pero no quiero que tengas problemas con Sakura-chan.

No la quiso rechazar directamente, para no hacerla sentir mal, ella hizo un gesto de fastidio. —Sakura-san está abusando de su autoridad, —comentó ayudándolo a caminar hacia la cama, pues venia saliendo del baño ayudándose con la muleta

—No puede apoderarse de un paciente a la fuerza.

Ahora lo ayudaba a sentarse en la cama, —Sakura-chan tiene sus defectos pero es muy buena, no me importa que haga eso.

Ella torció la boca, —escuche que se lo llevara a vivir con ella, eso no está permitido entre médicos y pacientes, ella podría meterse en un problema legal.

Naruto no quería que Sakura tuviera problemas por su culpa, miró a la mujer y sonrió con astucia —¿Sería lo mismo si me llevara una enfermera?

Presa en sus propias palabras no le quedó más remedio que admitir la verdad —sí, sería igual, pero yo no lo haré, ella sí.

Naruto no quería perjudicar a su chica, pero tampoco quería perder la oportunidad de estar con ella.

—Entonces será mejor que guardemos el secreto, ¿puedo contar con tu discreción?

Ella sonrió al notar su desesperación. —eso depende.

Él levantó una ceja, —¿depende de qué?

La enfermera Gina Rous sonrió con coquetería acercándose sigilosamente, Naruto ya sabía sus intenciones, él no era tonto, desde que regresó de la guerra siendo el héroe el 85 % de las chicas en la villa querían tener algo con él, el resto se dividía en mujeres que en verdad si amaban a sus esposos y abuelas a las que les gustaría que Naruto se casara con algunas de sus nietas.

Puso ambas manos en los hombros del rubio y le dijo en tono seductor—podríamos tener una relación secreta.

Él la miró muy sorprendido.

—No soy celosa.

.  
.

—¡Konohamaru!

El castaño frenó en un derrape al escuchar la voz de Haruno —¿qué pasa Sakura-san?

—Vas a ver a Naruto, ¿verdad?, —le preguntó Haruno con una bandeja de comida en sus manos, el chico asintió con un movimiento de cabeza —llévale esto, dile que pasare a las seis, faltaron dos médicos y me he tenido que poner a trabajar.

El castaño se dirigió a la habitación del rubio caminando por los pasillos del hospital, no había podido verlo porque estaba de misión, pero apenas regresó y se entero de lo que había pasado se vino directo para verlo, Naruto era como un hermano para él.

Cuando llegó a la habitación 1306 abrió y empujó la puerta, lo que vio duro apenas tres segundos, la enfermera se abalanzó sobre Naruto en la camilla, y el rubio como pudo se la quitó de encima.

—¡Konohamaru! —chilló Naruto asustado mientras la mujer se levantaba del suelo, por un momento creyó que era Sakura-chan quien los había visto.

Por suerte Konohamaru no era un soplón, le pediría que guardara el secreto de lo que vio.

—Me voy Naruto-san, cualquier cosa que necesites sólo búscame. —le dijo en tono pícaro.

_"Quería que Sakura-chan nos viera",_ pensó Naruto enojado.

Ambos la vieron salir y el menor no tardo en preguntar, —¿esa enfermera y tú..?

—¡No paso nada!, sólo me revisaba —se apresuró a decir Naruto.

—¿Encima de ti?

—Saltó sobre mi apenas abriste la puerta.

—No soy tan idiota.

—Pero es la verdad —replicó con insistencia.

Le daba terror pensar que en vez de Konohamaru hubiese sido Sakura-chan la que lo viera. El castaño sonrió y dijo.

—No se lo diré a nadie, igual Sakura-san y tú no tienen nada.

—Sakura-chan ahora es mi novia. —le dijo con orgullo.

El castaño se sorprendió —entonces eres un suicida, si se entera de que le metiste mano a la enfermera.

—¡Ella saltó sobre mí! —aclaró Naruto alterándose, —no vuelvas a nombrar nada de eso, júralo.

—¿Crees que esa enfermera me haga un revisión a mí?

Konohamaru no se estaba tomando en serio las palabras de su amigo, Naruto quería salir lo más rápido de ese hospital o esa enfermera iba a lograr que Sakura-chan diera por terminada la relación que por tanto tiempo había esperado.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**..**

A cada paso que daban Naruto veía a Sakura más preocupada, por más que él quisiera quedarse a pasar unos días viviendo con ella sabía que no podía hacer eso, no quería incomodar a su amiga, ni que la gente hablara mal de ella, y la realidad era que no tenían una relación amorosa, lo cual no quería decir que no vayan a tener. Pero tenía que tener paciencia, ya habría otras oportunidades.

—Sakura-chan, —la llamó tocándole un codo para hacerla disminuir la velocidad, —no me voy a quedar en tu casa.

Ella suspiró aliviada, —que bueno que lo has dicho tú.

Él sonrió, —¿por qué no me dijiste que tenias miedo de quedarte conmigo?

Haruno frunció el ceño, —no te tengo miedo, estaba más bien pensando en lo que dirían mis padres, aunque mi madre estaría gustosa de saber que somos pareja.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos con expresión divertida —¿somos pareja y no lo sabía?

Sonrió viendo a Sakura complicarse intentando explicarse, —uh, no, no realmente, —de repente tuvo una gran idea que la hizo saltar con algo de euforia, mientras iban por la calle, —¡pero si podríamos ser una pareja publica!

Naruto detuvo sus pasos.

—No entiendo nada.

Sakura le agarró la mano y continuó la marcha mientras le explicaba, —es un favor que te estaría haciendo, las chicas ya se enteraron que no hay nada entre tú y Hinata, así que falta nada para que comiencen otra vez a perseguirte, pero ahora estaré yo, a mí me tendrán miedo.

Hizo un gesto de golpearse un puño con la palma de su mano.

Naruto quiso decir que tener novia no era un impedimento para sus admiradoras, incluso cuando estaba saliendo con Hinata ellas lo invitaban a citas o intentaban seducirlo, pero prefirió no decirle nada a la pelirosa. Quizás podía aprovecharse un poco de ese noviazgo falso.

Pasó un brazo por la cintura de la joven y la acercó a su costado, —también podrías ser mi novia realmente.

—Todavía no estoy segura de mis sentimientos Naruto, —dijo apartándose de él, —mejor sigamos un manual, yo te ayudaré a que esas zorras se alejen de ti.

Uzumaki sonrió confiado, había algo en toda esa idea loca de su amiga que lo hacía creer que ella realmente estaba celosa y era la única razón para supuestamente ayudarlo.

—Mira esa chica de allá una vez se quitó la blusa delante de mí. —Sakura ya iba a preguntar quién cuando Naruto le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, —pero estoy seguro de que si besó a mi novia desaparecerá de mi vida.

Haruno aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza, Naruto rápidamente unión sus labios en un beso lento, cuando se apartaron notaron que varias personas los veían con asombro.

Sakura se ruborizó y comenzó a caminar más rápido, ¿Qué pasaba si al final no amaba a Naruto?, luego cuando Sasuke-kun regresara habría perdido toda oportunidad con él por estar saliendo con Naruto.

Llegaron al apartamento de Naruto y Sakura no quiso pasar, no quería tentar a la suerte, Naruto era muy buen besador y ella con dificultar apenas podía resistirse —¿cuándo nos vemos? —le preguntó él apoyándose en la muleta.

—Mañana vendré a revisar tus heridas, toma tus medicamentos y no hagas trampa.

Se giró para irse pero Naruto la atrajo de la manga de su suéter, —hey, ¿no me vas a dar un beso?, novia falsa.

Haruno miró a cada lado, —no hay nadie viendo.

Él se apoyo de la pared y sonrió confiado, —¿un beso falso tal vez?

Ella levantó una ceja, parecía muy seguro de poder convencerla, pero esta vez Sakura no lo dejaría ganar —adiós Naruto.

—Naruto-kun.

La voz de Hinata a sus espaldas hizo que Sakura se abalanzara hacia adelante y besara al ninja, Naruto le apretó la cintura y respondió con energía durante un muy breve momento.

—Hola Hinata, ya me dieron de alta. —respondió como si nada, la pelirosa estaba un poco aturdida por la intensidad del beso.

—Que bueno, hola Sakura-san, —la pelirosa asintió con una leve sonrisa, —voy a seguir.

Ninguno de los dos supo si Hinata había venido a visitarlo o sólo iba de pasada, pero la pelinegra se marchó y decir nada más.

—Eres un poco mala con ella.

—No te veo enojado, de hecho fuiste muy colaborador, como sea ustedes ya no tienen nada.

Después de esas palabras Sakura también se fue, el rubio entro a su vivienda y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, suspiró fastidiado.

Estaba aburrido de tener que usar muletas, con el nuevo plan de Sakura-chan ya no necesitaba hacerse el enfermo para tenerla cerca, cerró los ojos y se concentro.

_Kurama, sáname._

_No_

_¿Qué?, ¿por qué no?_

_No soy tu sirviente para obedecerte, me lo prohibiste cuando quise ayudarte._

Luego de una larga conversación interna Kurama aceptó curarlo y Naruto se sintió renovado, caminó hacia la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua, pronto el sonido de la puerta lo alerto.

—Veo que sanaste perfectamente.

Dijo la pelirroja entrando al apartamento

—Sí, ya sabes, ser un jinchuriki tiene sus ventajas.

—Y yo que venía a ofrecerme para sanarte. –dijo en tono pícaro.

—¿Qué haces aquí Karin?, no me digas que Sasuke viene de regreso.

Ella levantó una ceja, —¿porque lo dices en esa forma?, como si no fuese tu mejor amigo. —se mofó ella.

—Lo es, pero justo ahora estoy en algo con Sakura-chan.

—¡Joder, no me digas que caíste con ella!, ¿qué pasó con nuestra promesa de superar a esos dos?

—Es diferente ahora.

Karin frunció el ceño, —¿en que es diferente?, —dijo molesta, —ella te voto Naruto, ¡te regaló a Hinata!

—¿Qué haces aquí Karin?

—Necesito asilo por unos días hasta que pueda alquilar algo para mí.

—¿Vas a vivir en Konoha? —preguntó sonriente.

—Intento cambiar mi vida para algo mejor.

—Está bien, puedes quedarte en el sofá.

—Que poco caballero.

Naruto se fue riendo a su habitación, necesitaba una siesta para luego presentarse ante su jefe. Tres horas después cuando se levantó salió rascándose el estomago, tenía hambre.

—¡¿Que has hecho?!—chilló horrorizado.

—Tenía hambre. —dijo ella acostada en el sofá con varios envases de ramen vacios.

—Te has comido mi ramen.

—Y he dormido en tu sofá, ¿espera, esa no es una línea de algún cuento infantil?, creo que tenía que ver con tres osos.

—Los ositos cariñosos, creo, ¿eh?, no me distraigas, ¡te has comido mi ramen!.

—Y te salve de dos mujeres que vinieron a verte, querían ofrecerse como voluntarias para cuidarte.

Naruto se rió rascándose la nuca, —a veces vienen chicas aquí, —Karin abrió los ojos sorprendida, —no malinterpretes, no tengo nada con ellas.

—Claro, —dijo con ironía, —tuve que decirle que ya tienes mujer, aunque creo que se fueron pensando que era yo, ¿en serio vas a darle una oportunidad a Haruno?, me cae mal.

—Te cae mal porque está interesada en tu Sasuke.

Karin se enfado y se levantó —iré a comprar más de tu estúpido ramen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**..**

Sakura se sorprendió mucho cuando Karin le abrió la puerta del departamento de Naruto, por un momento creyó que se había equivocado de puerta, pero de haberlo hecho, ¿qué hacia esa mujer en Konoha?, ¿estaba Sasuke-kun en la aldea?, su corazón se agitó con la idea.

–Supongo que vienes buscando a Naruto. –Habló Karin sacándola de sus divagaciones.

Sakura frunció el ceño fijando su atención en los pantalones cortos y la blusa ajustada de la otra joven, –¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con extrañeza.

—Vivo aquí. —respondió con simpleza, como si no fuese demasiado raro su presencia en la aldea o por si fuera poco en casa de Naruto, Sakura fijó su atención en algo, si, definitivamente era el numero del apartamento de Naruto, no había equivocación.

La pelirosa negó con la cabeza, eso debía ser una broma.

—¿Donde está Naruto? —Preguntó entrando a la casa.

La pelirroja se giró para encararla, aun con la puerta abierta, —está durmiendo, será mejor que te vayas y vengas cuándo este despierto.

Sakura odio que le ordenara que hacer, ignoró las indicaciones de la pelirroja y caminó por el pasillo hasta entrar en la habitación oscura del rubio, encendió la luz y lo vio. Naruto estaba tendido en la cama, dormiendo boca abajo, con su espalda ancha y desnuda la descubierto, con un brazo flexionado abrazando una almohada, la imagen le choco un poco, porque él se veía muy guapo, pero Sakura estaba muy enojada para quedarse allí a observarlo como una tonta.

Naruto estaba durmiendo de lo más tranquilo cuando de pronto un golpe en su cabeza provocado por una almohada lo despertó violentamente.

—¿Qué carajo... —se extraño mucho cuando vio a la pelirosa, —Sakura-chan?, ¿qué haces aquí? —Preguntó frotándose los ojos con sus puños.

—¡¿Qué hago aquí?!, ¿qué hace esa mujer en tu casa? —preguntó furiosa.

Karin se asomó por la puerta con una sonrisa burlona, —tengo nombre sabes.

Haruno la miró con desconfianza, no le gustaba para nada esa chica, menos que estuviera cerca de Naruto vistiendo ropa tan descubierta.

—Déjanos solos Karin, por favor. —Pidió el ninja.

Karin torció la boca y los dejó para que hablaran, seguramente tendría que preparar su mochila para irse, porque era muy seguro que Sakura lograría convencer al rubio de sacarla de la casa, ella no comprendía como Naruto olvido tan rápido todo el daño que le había causado Sakura con sus actos.

—Esa mujer dice que está viviendo aquí, —con ambas manos en las caderas Sakura exigió que la desmintiera, —¿es una broma?

Sentado en la cama Naruto respondió tranquilamente —es verdad. —Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida y luego apretó los puños con rabia, —me pidió asilo por unos días, no podía dejarla en la calle.

—¡Claro que puedes!, no es nada tuyo, ¿o sí?

—De hecho decidimos que somos primos. —contestó con una sonrisa.

Sakura bufó, —no puedes ir por el mundo creándote una familia falsa, eso es ridículo.

Justo en el momento que salieron esas palabras de su boca Sakura se arrepintió, había tocado una tecla sensible que Naruto no dejaría pasar.

El rubio se levantó encarándola, —puedo, porque es mi vida, —dijo con seriedad.

La pelirosa dio un paso hacia atrás levantando las manos en señal de rendición,—está bien, está bien, haz lo que quieras, me voy.

Naruto se apresuró a atraparla antes de que saliera de la habitación, no quería que ella se fuera enfadada. —Suéltame —gruñó con las mejillas rosadas, no quería estar tan cerca de él cuando estaba sin camisa.

—¿Porque estas tan enojada? —la preguntó fijando sus ojos azules en los verdes.

—Suéltame. —dijo mientras forcejeaba con él.

—Si tú quisieras irte ya me hubiese roto el brazo. —sonrió con confianza.

Sakura hizo el intento verdadero de zafarse pero Naruto la apretó más a su cuerpo y le dijo al oído —A mi no me interesa Karin de esa manera, no me interesa ninguna otra. —miró los labios de la chica y no se resistió, —sólo me interesas tú.

La besó en los labios, al principio Sakura no participo, pero finalmente rodeó los hombros del ninja respondiendo al beso. No podía rechazarlo porque él le gustaba demasiado. Naruto deslizó la lengua en la boca de la pelirosa y de un momento al otro el beso había perdido toda inocencia, el ninja acarició con sus dedos la cintura de la chica hasta tocar la piel de su abdomen bajo su blusa.

Siguieron besándose durante un tiempo indeterminado, Naruto la escuchó gemir suavemente en el beso cuando se atrevió a apretarle el trasero, él quería continuar, pero sabía que no era el momento, menos con Karin en la casa, se miraron respirando forzadamente.

—¿Tenemos que parar? —preguntó él con dudas.

—Si.

Junto nuevamente sus labios con los del rubio y Naruto devoró su boca al mismo tiempo que Sakura envolvía sus piernas como un cinturón en sus caderas. La sección de besos paso de estar de pie contra la pared a estar sobre la cama, Haruno suspiro cerrando los ojos mientras sentía los besos húmedos en su cuello, las suaves caricias en su pierna izquierda la estaba volviendo loca.

Nunca antes había tocado a un hombre de la manera que estaba tocando a Naruto, acariciaba su espalda hundiendo sus dedos en la carne del ninja quien estaba enloquecido con el delicioso olor y sabor de la piel de su amiga.

Sakura estaba deslizando una mano por el musculoso abdomen del ninja cuándo un fuerte ruido los sacó de su burbuja. Rápidamente Haruno empujó al rubio quitándoselo de encima, los dos estaban respirando irregularmente cuando se vieron. Uzumaki no sabía que decir, era claro que Sakura estaba enojada.

—Quiero a esa mujer fuera de tu casa.

No era una sugerencia, era una orden, se podía ver en la furia que contenían los ojos verdes.

—No puedo echarla, pidió mi ayuda.

Respondió mientras se rascaba la cabeza, sopló frustrado, sentía demasiado calor como para discutir, ¿como ella podía pensar en Karin cuando hace un minuto casi hacían el amor?

Sakura salió de la cama quejándose, —no me interesa, le vas a decirle que se vaya.

Naruto arrugó la frente sintiéndose enojado, —no haré eso, ella me ayudo cuando tú me regaste a Hinata.

Sakura lo miró fijamente, con seriedad, —¿Nunca vas a olvidar eso?

—Ella necesita una casa, podrías alojarla en tu departamento así no tendrías que preocuparte de que viva conmigo.

Sakura soltó una carcajada irónica, —eso no pasará, no voy a tener a la puta de Sasuke-kun en mi casa.

—Entonces la odias porque está enamorada de Sasuke. —la retó él.

Naruto es el tipo de persona que detestaba que hablaran mal de sus amigos, Karin era uno de ellos, y no porque Sakura fuese la chica que le gusta no iba a defenderla.

Sakura se acomodó la ropa mientras bufaba, —estás tergiversandomis palabras para hacerte la víctima.

—¡No estoy tergi... lo que sea!, tampoco me estoy haciendo la víctima, tienes un odio absurdo…

Sakura lo dejó hablando solo, ella estaba furiosa y casi mató a Karin con su mirada cuando la vio en la sala. Naruto alcanzó a verlas, por un momento creyó que la pelirosa saltaría sobre la otra, pero Haruno no era loca, ella sabia controlarse ante sus adversarios.

—¿Qué haces en Konoha? —la médico ninja le preguntó con seriedad.

—Eso no te importa.

Naruto abrió la boca sorprendido con la respuesta atrevida de la pelirroja.

Sakura apretó los labios e intento controlarse —¿viniste con Sasuke-kun?

—Eso si te importa, ¿verdad?, —sonrió burlona.

Sakura bufó y continuó su camino hasta la puerta, la cual cerró con fuerza cuando salió haciendo vibrar todas las estructuras.

—Fuiste muy grosera, tienes suerte de conservar tus dientes.

Karin negó con la cabeza —parece que ella sigue interesada en Sasuke.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

**.**

—¿Y cómo te fue en tu cita con Haruno?

El rubio de encogió de hombros, no le había ido tan bien como otras veces, aunque reconocía que había tenido suerte de que ella al menos le dirigiera la palabra y aceptara ir a comer con él, después de la discusión de hace dos semanas Sakura seguía enojada.

—Regular —contestó sin muchos ánimos —ella no dejo que la besara. —confesó en voz baja, extrañaba mucho besar a Sakura-chan.

Karin alzó una ceja mientras levantaba una tarjeta, —sinceramente no sé que le ves, pero es tu vida, si te gusta que te desprecien y te maltraten es tu problema.

Uzumaki resopló, él hace tiempo que ya no se sentía maltratado por Sakura, ella no era una mujer muy cariñosa, pero sabia demostrarle su afecto y preocupación, Naruto sabía que sólo tenía que ser más paciente, porque estaba determinado a conseguir que ella fuese su novia.

Karin levantó otra tarjeta y se ufanó al revelar una idéntica a la anterior, un par de manzanas, ya habían tenido una discusión con esa tarjeta porque el rubio las había confundido con los tomates.

—¡Estás haciendo trampa!, es imposible que no te equivoques. —se quejó él.

Karin soltó una carcajada, —se llama memoria, lo que al parecer tú no tienes, sigues levantando las tarjetas equivocadas como un idiota, lo peor es que las repites vez tras vez.

Naruto se levantó frustrado, estaban en la sala de su departamento, —yo no tengo paciencia para esto.

—¿Para tener memoria?, eres pésimo Naruto, pareces un pez. —se burló ella sentada en el piso.

Naruto la vio y bufó, —lo que pasa es que estoy preocupado.

—¿Que te preocupa? —le preguntó mirándolo con interés.

Naruto guardo silencio, lo que le preocupaba era el hecho de que Sakura se cansara, aparentemente no cambiaria de actitud mientras la pelirroja siguiera viviendo con él, estaba totalmente en contra a pesar de según ella aceptar que Naruto podía hacer con su vida lo que quisiera.

"_No me importa, puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras"_ le había dicho, palabras vacías, porque a los minutos le decía que tenía que sacar a esa chica de su casa si quería que lo tomara en serio.

Así que tenía dos opciones que giraban en la cabeza del rubio, la primera era conseguir un trabajo a Karin para que pronto pudiera costear su propia casa, la otra era hacer que Sakura y ella se hicieran amigas, pero las dos opciones eran difíciles de conseguir.

En Konoha no había trabajo para una ninja extranjera que formo parte de los enemigos por un tiempo, simplemente no confiaban en ella. Se guardó sus comentarios, no quería que Karin se sintiera culpable de causarle problemas, ella se estaba comportando muy bien, lo ayudaba con las cosas de la casa e incluso era una buena compañía, no tenia quejas, porque incluso las pequeñas discusiones le resultaban divertidas, para Naruto que nunca vivió con alguien más, resulto más fácil de lo que pensaba. Era como tener una hermana.

De todas formas no era como que estuvieran conviviendo todo el día, Naruto tenía misiones que lo obligaban a viajar y Karin se quedaba cuidando el departamento mientras él no estaba.

—Habla, parece que te estás muriendo por hablar, puedes desahogarte conmigo, prometo que no me burlaré. —comentó tratando de no sonreír cínica como la mayoría de las veces.

—Son cosas del trabajo, —invento él.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?, —preguntó con mucho interés. —soy buena investigando.

Karin estaba desesperada por una oportunidad para volver a trabajar como ninja.

—Sabes que no puedes.

De hecho ya había tenido una conversación con el Hokage y se había comprometido a ocuparse de Karin, vigilarla.

Karin rodó los ojos, —creo que fue un error venir a esta aldea, me iría mejor estafando personas, —suspiró frustrada, —no sirve de nada intentar ser una buena persona si no te dan la oportunidad de cambiar.

Naruto se rió, —ahora está siendo muy dramática, necesitas más tiempo.

—Habla con el Hokage sobre mí, dile que soy confiable y que quiero trabajar.

—Ya lo hice algunas veces, necesitas más tiempo.

Karin sopló frustrada, —siento que envejeceré esperando, —se levantó del suelo, —iré a dar una vuelta.

—No te metas en problemas.

Ella bufó saliendo por la puerta. Momentos después de que Karin saliera, el rubio también salió, se dirigió directo alIchiraku-ramen, después de saludar al señor Teuchiy a su hija, Uzumaki pidió el primer tazón de ramen, estaba en su segundo platillo cuando Kakashi se sentó a su lado, frente a la barra.

—Kakashi-sensei.

—Ya no soy tu maestro Naruto.

—Da igual, —sonrió y luego recordó las palabras de su amiga, —ya que estás aquí tengo algo que decirte.

—Si es sobre tu amiga Karin, olvídalo, aun es muy pronto para confiar en ella.

Naruto resopló, —ella es una buena persona. Yo podría hacer equipo con ella.

Kakashi dejó de masticar para verlo con atención, —hace poco me pediste trabajar solo.

—Cambie de opinión.

—Ya veo. —respondió en tono sospechoso, pensando que al rubio le gustaba la pelirroja.

—Genial, entonces le diré ahora mismo.

Se iba a levantar pero Kakashi habló nuevamente.

—No he dicho que si.

—Oh, vamos, ella es buena ninja. —insistió Naruto.

—Veo que tienes una fe ciega en esa joven, pero quizás debas saber algo más que quizás te haga cambiar de opinión.

Naruto frunció el ceño, —¿qué ocurre?

—Recibí una carta de Sasuke, quiere saber si puede regresar.

Naruto comenzó a toser en un ataque de tos, —¿Sa-suke va a regresar?

Mucho después de que Kakashi se hubo marchado, Naruto seguía pensando en el regreso de Sasuke, claro que se alegraba de que regresara, podían nuevamente ser compañeros de equipo como en los viejos tiempos, lo único que le incomodaba eran los problemas que pudieran traerle con Sakura-chan, _¿ella aun amaba a Sasuke?_

—Naruto-kun.

Una castaña con senos muy grandes lo abrazo de lado dándole una beso en la mejilla, sorprendiendo un poco al rubio ya que estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos.

—Hola…

No recordaba el nombre de la kunoichi, pero una vez la había ayudado en una misión, —¿cómo estás?, supe que tu novia y tú terminaron. —dijo ella refiriéndose a Hinata.

—Oh, sí, hace semanas.

La mujer sonrió ampliamente, acarició suavemente con un dedo el brazo del rubio, —entonces quizás ahora si aceptes ir a conocer mi casa. —dijo con voz seductora.

Naruto soltó una carcajada mientras estaba algo ruborizado, —gracias, pero no estoy interesado.

Si no fuese porque él acostumbraba a escaparse o rechazar a las chicas ella se hubiese ofendido, pero no, de hecho era un reto para muchas, ¿quién lograba conquistar a Naruto Uzumaki?, la cosa se había calmado un poco cuando estaba saliendo con Hinata y luego se habían detenido cuando pensaban que estaba con Sakura, pero al no verlo más con la pelirosa las mujeres comenzaron otra vez a hacerle invitaciones.

.

.

En los vestidores del hospital Sakura e Ino conversaban mientras se cambiaban de ropa, la pelirosa había iniciado nuevamente sus labores en el hospital, las cosas con Naruto no marchaban muy bien, pero no se sentía lista para dejar las cosas, él era un hombre muy bueno, y ese justamente estaba siendo el problema en esta ocasión. Él no quería sacar a Karin de su casa porque era demasiado amable para hacer algo como eso.

En el fondo sabía que Naruto era incapaz de serle infiel aunque no tuvieran una relación seria, ¿pero que hay de la tentación?, reconocía que Karin era una mujer bonita, y Naruto despertaría el deseo en cualquier mujer, ella misma se moría de ganas por pasar la noche entre sus brazos.

Pero tenía que ser fuerte, no tendría sexo con él hasta que no sacara a Karin de su casa.

—Sakura, ¡Sakura!

La rubia chasqueó los dedos frente a Haruno para llamar su atención, Sakura parpadeó mirando a su amiga. —¿qué pasa?

—Por lo visto llevo diez minutos hablando sola. —se quejó torciendo la boca, luego sonrió, —aunque supongo que está pensando en el buenote de Naruto.

—No estoy pensando en él. —se quejo sintiéndose de mal humor, le molestaba que otras mujeres se refirieran a Naruto como si fuese un trozo de carne.

—Escuché un rumor de que estás saliendo con él.

—Eso no es del todo cierto. —respondió fastidiada porque recordó que él vivía feliz con otra mujer.

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Le estoy haciendo un favor, me pidió que fingiera ser su novia para alejar a las chicas.

—Eso está un poco raro, —medito un momento, —¿no le gustan las mujeres?, eso respondería mi duda de porque su noviazgo con Hinata fue bastante corto.

Sakura lo pensó, ¿qué tal si Ino también estaba interesada en Naruto?, una punzada de celos la golpeó. No lo permitiría.

—Es un secreto, pero si, a Naruto no le gustan las chicas. —lo dijo sin ningún remordimiento.

Ino abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, —¿Qué?, ¿hablas en serio?, siempre se mostraba interesado en ti, por eso tengo mis dudas.

—Era sólo una fachada, —inventó Haruno, si las chicas creían que Naruto era gay entonces no tendría que preocuparse por las mujeres que lo perseguían.

—Entonces creo saber de quién está enamorado. —dijo la rubia en tono confidencial, incluso bajando la voz. —era demasiado obvio, hasta tuvieron un beso hace años, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Oh, sí. —sonrió con diversión y luego se puso seria —Ino tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie.

La rubia cerró el casillero antes de decir, —ya lo olvidé, —sonrió ampliamente, —lo lamento por ti, que no te vas a quedar con ninguno de los dos galanes.

Sakura rodó y la dejó creer lo que quisiera, eliminar a la competencia sería mucho más fácil de esa manera.

De haber imaginado lo que pasaría nunca lo hubiese hecho.

.

.

Día siguiente.

Desde que había salido de su casa Naruto había notado las miradas de muchos sobre él, ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo vieran, durante años con odio y luego de la guerra con admiración, pero esta vez se sentía diferente, un diferente incomodo.

Las miradas iban acompañadas con murmullos, Naruto los ignoró a todos, y fue a entrenar al bosque con ayuda de sus clones, luego de varias horas su estomago comenzó a exigirle algo de alimento y decidió detenerse para almorzar algo.

En el Ichiraku-ramen también noto un ambiente extraño, era como si el señor Teuchi y su hija sabían algo que él no, recordó las miradas insistentes de esa mañana y arrugó el ceño.

—¿Qué está pasando?, ¿porque me miran tanto? —Le preguntó a la hija del dueño.

Ayame bajo la cabeza apenada, —perdona Naruto, es que es sobre el rumor, no lo creo, pero si es verdad lo entiendo y te respeto.

—Yo también muchacho, sigues siendo nuestro cliente favorito.

Naruto frunció el ceño, —¿de que rumor están hablando?

—Sobre tu romance con Sasuke-kun. —dijo Ayame con las mejillas levemente rojas.

Naruto casi se ahoga con su propia saliva, un ataque de tos casi le hace tragarse su propia lengua, luego de un vaso de agua y varios golpecitos en su espalda por parte de la mujer por fin consiguió respirar.

—Y-o, —tragó saliva intentando aclarar su voz, —yo no tengo ningún romance con Sasuke, ¿de dónde sacaron esa estupidez? —preguntó enojado.

—¿No?, es lo que anda diciendo la gente, que tienen una relación secreta desde hace varios años.

Naruto apretó los puños indignado, sabía que muchos hombres le tenían envidia por todas esas mujeres que andaban tras él, pero jamás había inventado algo así.

—Es mentira, no me gustan los hombres. —la cortó hablando con seriedad.

—Me parecía extraño, porque siempre creí que estabas enamorado de esa chica Sakura. —comentó el señor Teuchi.

Naruto se fue dejando varios billetes, caminó por la aldea enojándose más con todas esas miradas curiosas sobre él, llegó a su departamento azotando la puerta haciendo que Karin pegara un salto en el sofá donde se había quedado dormida mientras leía, ella dormía en ese sofá de noche y a veces también de día.

—¡¿Que carajos te pasa?!, casi me da un infarto.

Naruto comenzó a caminar de un lado para el otro.

—Puedes creer que la gente anda diciendo que soy gay y tengo una relación con Sasuke. —Karin soltó una carcajada.—¡No te rías, no tiene gracia!

—Sí la tiene, Sasuke es probablemente la persona más asexual que he conocido en toda mi vida, no le interesan las mujeres.

Naruto parpadeó pensando, —Pues que a él no le gusten las mujeres no quiere decir que a mí tampoco, —se jaló los cabellos, —no puedo creer que la gente se esté creyendo esa patraña. Yo hasta tenia novia.

Karin suspiro. —Mira, no es para tanto, déjalos que crean lo que quieran, tu sabes cuál es la verdad.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, por supuesto que no iba a dejar las cosas así, tenía que hacer algo para aclarar esa mentira y ya tenía una idea de quien lo ayudaría.


	13. Chapter 13

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó Karin.

Naruto no respondió, salió dejándola con la duda, la pelirroja se tumbo nuevamente en el sofá para seguir viendo la televisión, suspiró con frustración, no era una chica sentimental pero comenzaba a deprimirse. El rubio había salido directo en busca de su ex novia, tuvo que preguntarle a varias personas hasta que por fin la encontró hablando con Rock Lee frente a la tumba de Neji, la pelinegra se extraño de ver a Naruto allí, a varios metros de distancia, como si estuviera asechándolos.

—Hola Naruto-kun. —lo saludó con una leve sonrisa.

El ninja rubio finalmente se acercó, había estado allí observándolos, sin saber cómo pedirle ayuda a su ex, ella no era una persona rencorosa, y si no recordaba mal, ella había dicho que podían ser amigos.

Luego de los saludos, Rock Lee se marchó al ver que Naruto parecía necesitar hablar con Hinata a solas.

—Me iré para que puedan hablar, —dijo seriamente el joven.

—Gracias por acompañarme, —respondió amablemente la chica —yo, uh, aprecio mucho tu compañía. —agregó con las mejillas levemente rosadas.

Rock Lee sonrió ampliamente, —yo también Hinata-san, ojalá puedas venir a mi entrenamiento.

Hyuga lo miró mientras se marchaba hasta que Naruto habló levantando una ceja, —este es un lugar muy extraño para tener una cita.

Hinata se enderezó negando rápidamente, —no estábamos en una cita, no, sólo estamos visitando a mi primo, él conocía más a mi primo que yo, hablamos sobre él cada vez que nos vemos.

Naruto dejo pasar los nervios de su ex y se concentro en lo importante, —necesito un favor tuyo y no me puedes decir que no.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó preocupada.

—Algún imbécil se le ocurrió decir que estoy en una relación amorosa con Sasuke y ahora todo el mundo cree que es verdad.

Hinata soltó una leve risita y se cubrió la boca rápidamente,.

—No te rías.

—Es que es gracioso —dijo con expresión divertida.

Naruto arrugó la frente, —no lo es, y tú sabes que no soy gay.

Hinata se mordió el labio intentando no sonreír, —no sé tanto. —lo fastidio un poco, era divertido ver a Naruto molesto por una tontería.

Naruto la miró con ojos encerrados, —fuiste mi novia, necesito que le digas a todos que ese rumor es mentira.

—Discúlpame Naruto-kun, pero no me voy a poner en la plaza a hablar de tu sexualidad, yo sería mal vista.

—Por favor. —le suplicó juntando ambas manos.

Naruto necesitaba resolver ese problema, no quería que ahora cada vez que rechazara a una mujer corrieran más rumores de que era gay, él no quería arruinar las cosas con Sakura-chan, pero las chicas literalmente se le ofrecían todo el tiempo.

—Lo único que puedo hacer es que cuando escuche que alguien lo diga y yo esté cerca puedo decir que cuando salimos también te gustaban las mujeres.

Naruto resopló indignado, —mejor no digas nada si vas a decirlo de esa manera.

Hyuga lo tomó del brazo antes de que se fuera, —discúlpame Naruto-kun es que esta situación es un poco graciosa, además pensé que estabas saliendo con Sakura-san.

Uzumaki se encogió de hombros, —ella está enojada conmigo.

Hinata no quiso opinar, pero pensó que si Sakura-san seguía perdiendo tiempo otra se quedaría con Naruto-kun, y ella no había renunciado a él para que cualquiera terminara casándose con Naruto, pensaba que Haruno era una buena opción para hacerlo feliz, pero tal parece se había equivocado.

—Por eso te pedí ayuda aquí.

—Está bien, cuando escuche que alguien lo diga y yo esté cerca puedo decir que cuando salimos no te gustaban los hombres.

Naruto tuvo que conformarse con eso, no podía pedir más, estaba claro que una chica tímida como Hinata no exaltaría sus dotes en la cama, menos cuando nunca tuvieron sexo.

Se despidió rápidamente de Hinata y se fue directamente al apartamento de Sakura, ella lo recibió con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Naruto la besó en la mejilla y entró, Sakura rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta.

—Hay un problema que necesitamos solucionar. —dijo mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá de la sala.

—¿Que sucedió? —se preocupó ella.

—Yo rechacé muchas chicas por Hinata y ahora por ti, al parecer eso ha hecho que piensen que soy gay, necesito que le digas a todos que eso es mentira y que tu eres mi novia.

Sakura soltó una carcajada, sorprendida por lo rápido que se corrió el chisme, Ino era sorprendente.

—No te rías, cuando descubra quien fue no encontrara un lugar donde esconderse, lo haré pedazos.

Sakura tragó grueso, quizás se había pasado un poquito con esa pequeña broma, lo mejor era que Naruto nunca se enterase que fue ella o de lo contrario tendrían problemas.

El rubio se levantó, —vamos, anunciaremos nuestro noviazgo —la tomó de la mano, pero ella no se movió.

—Yo no soy tu novia Naruto.

Uzumaki arrugó la frente, —¿entonces como es esto?, nos besamos y haces que crean que somos novios cuando esta celosa, pero ahora que necesito tu ayuda no quieres ayudarme.

Haruno se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva, —tú estás castigado. Porque no le dices a tu amiguita, la que vive contigo que limpie tu imagen.

Naruto resopló, —no hay nada entre Karin y yo.

—Sí, claro, la defiendes y la prefieres antes que a mí y debo creer que no está pasando nada entre ustedes.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos, no estaba de humor para una escena de celos.

—Quizás si, debería decirle a ella que me ayude, un par de besos en la calle y estaría solucionado. —dijo fingiendo seriedad.

Sakura lo miró totalmente sorprendida, él siempre había negado completamente que se sintiera atraído por Karin, siempre le salía con el cuento de que la veía como una hermana.

Haruno le cerró el paso —ni se te ocurra, —dijo llena de ira.

El ninja se encogió de hombros, —no me quieres ayudar, ¿qué quieres que haga?

—¡Que lo olvides!, ignora esos rumores absurdos.

—No es tan fácil. —dijo en voz baja.

Sakura se hablando, quizás fue la culpa o el lindo mohín que hizo el rubio, pero se relajo y se acercó a Naruto. —No te preocupes Naruto, —pasó ambos brazos sobre los hombros del ninja, —la gente se olvidara de ese rumor estúpido apenas ocurra otra cosa en la villa.

—Pues que ocurra rápido, no me gusta que digan esas cosas de mi.

Ella dejó un beso suave en sus labios, —eres bastante masculino como para preocuparte por algo así, —otro beso, —por eso andan todas esas zorras detrás de ti, —uno más fuerte y Naruto abrió la boca profundizando el beso, ella lo había calentado con esas palabras susurradas.

—Pero tú eres mío.

Sakura lo empujó hasta la pared y se olvido de que estaba enojada, besó el cuello del shinobi y él aprovechó para palpar con sus manos la anatomía de su amiga, un beso llevo a otro y momentos después estaban en el sofá besándose, con Sakura sobre su regazo.

Naruto se sentía ebrio de tantos besos. —Sakura-chan, es mejor parar ahora, porque si seguimos no podre detenerme cuando ya no quieras. —dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

Ella sonrió, —¿quien dice que quiero que pares? —dijo antes de unir sus labios en otro beso ardiente.


End file.
